


1010's Birthday Bash

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City [7]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010cest, 69 (Sex Position), Acceptance, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Flora & Fauna, Amputation, Amputation Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Animal Play, BDSM, Beach Sex, Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Bikinis, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bonding, Boot Worship, Boypussy, Breastfeeding, Burnplay, Burns, Cat Ears, Cheesy, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cliche, Collaboration, Collars, Comfort, Condoms, Crossdressing, Crying, Cunnilingus, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Dolphins, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominatrix, Double Ended Dildo, Ear Kink, Ear Penetration, Ear play, Ears, Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Fainting, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Foreign Language, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gags, Gentle Kissing, Guilt, Hair, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbeat Kink, Hentai, Hermaphrodites, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Kinky, Leashes, Light Angst, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Long Hair, Long Tongue, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Machines, Male Lactation, Marking, Mating Bites, Mechanics, Mechaphilia, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Memories, Military Uniforms, Milk, Milking, Mindfuck, Minor Violence, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Organs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pampering, Parody, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rimming, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robots, Role Reversal, Roughness, Sappy, School Uniforms, Schoolgirls, Scissoring, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Roleplay, Shame, Shibari, Shower Sex, Showers, Slow Build, Sounding, Spreader Bars, Stockings, Subspace, Suspension, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Temperature Play, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tickling, Title Kink, Tongues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Vulnerability, Watersports, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, prehensile hair, tongue kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: 1010 has a kinky tradition when it comes to celebrating their birthdays~Good LORD this has been a massive undertaking, I started writing back in November...!
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Green | Eloni (No Straight Roads), Blue | Purl-Hew/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Blue | Purl-Hew/White | Rin (No Straight Roads), Blue | Purl-Hew/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Eloni | Green/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/White | Rin (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Red | Zimelu/White | Rin (No Straight Roads), Red | Zimelu/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Sayu/Blue | Purl-hew (No Straight Roads), Sayu/Red| Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Sayu/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), White | Rin/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads)
Series: Polycarbonate City [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022077
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An quick introduction to the basic premise of this collection~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be added on, warnings will change, and warnings will be in the notes.
> 
> And some of these were written when I still viewed 1010 as brothers, but I am what some would call, _**lazy.**_ So don't expect me to edit that out. And they just call each other "bro" or "brother". Don't get ya panties in a knot.

1010 always had a tradition when it came to their birthdays. A kinky, sexy tradition.

They would write down a list of ideas, of things they wanted to do with each other member. They don't know when they started it, but after doing it the first time, it stuck.

Then in the days leading up to their birthday, they would get their wishes fulfilled by the other members of 1010. Everyone always had such a good time, and they would always come out satisfied.

So, these are the kinky wishes each boy had, and how they got fulfilled~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting daily/near daily!


	2. Rin x Purl-hew - Heart 2 Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purl-hew has a heart to heart with Rin...
> 
> ...In a more literal sense than one would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -REDACTED- knows my weakness, for robot anatomy and shit like that. Especially stuff involving them getting deep cleaned.
> 
> Robot anatomy, heart touching/licking, mild medical kink, watersports.

Rin decided that for his birthday wish with Purl-hew, he wanted to have another deep cleaning session. He DID do such a fantastic job after all, always leaving him sparkling… And panting as his cum dribbled onto the floor~

Except this time, he managed to shock Purl by asking him… If he could deep clean him even deeper. For some reason, he was never awake when his chest cavity was open, none of them were. Even Zimelu would always chicken out and ask to be put under when Purl-hew opened up the chest cavity. Purl explained that there were many incredibly sensitive and delicate components in the chest area, even more-so than their heads.

“Well, I wanna experience it for once!” Rin whined as he literally threw himself at Purl’s feet. “P-Please?” he whispered as Purl just shot him a look of regret and embarrassment that their oldest brother, his captain was acting so undignified.

“O-Okay, Rin… Just stop groveling, it’s embarrassing…” Purl-hew groaned as Rin almost tackled him to the ground.

Purl wondered what he had gotten himself into…

\---

Rin was already feeling butterflies in his stomach chamber as he was strapped down on his back to one of the tables in the lab at Baracca Mansion. He was getting nervous as Purl made sure to restrain him extra tight.

“Th-This isn’t gonna hurt, r-right…?” Rin asked, testing the bindings and finding that he couldn’t move an inch.

“Oh, it won’t hurt, Rin. It’s just… It can get… _Intense_ so, um…” Purl-hew stammered, trying to steel his own nerves. Rin always had a charming aura to him, and the fact that his brother was going to be awake while he was admiring the most delicate, most vulnerable inner workings of him was so…

“Well, I wanna see just how intense it can get… After all, I’m a drooling mess by the end of our other sessions, thanks to those magic fingers of yours~” Rin teased, loving the way he could still make him glow brighter in his cheeks even when he was strapped down to a table.

“Well… Are you ready, Rin?” Purl said, his voice steady and serious. Rin gulped and nodded, loving how he got when he meant business. Purl-hew took his shades off, staring right into Rin’s eyes with his piercing gaze, before he pulled the blinding surgical lamp over head, Rin suddenly feeling very turned on as Purl viewed him as little more than a test subject.

A small, hidden groove was located right under their sternum, under the soft silicone skin that surrounded them. When interfaced with, a panel could open up and expose the chest cavity. Rin stared in amazement as his cavity hissed open, and he suddenly saw the inside of his body.

Complicated valves and hydraulics pumping away, fans whirring as they tried to keep his body cool, and his glowing white robotic heart pumping away, creating electrical currents that traveled through the overwhelming sea of circuits and wires. It was rather mesmerizing, if truth be told…

Purl-hew noticed how intently Rin was staring, and he decided that he may as well learn some facts about his body. Grabbing some examination probes and tools, he gently runs them through his cavity, poking and prodding at the circuits, the transistors, the wires…

“You’re doing such a good job at keeping your insides in excellent condition… Such a good boy, captain~” Purl teased, loving the way Rin blushed and his fans whirred just a little faster.

“Th-Thanks, man… I, uh, try…” Rin stammered, not knowing how to respond to such an intimate compliment as Purl had a gentle smile on his face. Purl explained what the functions for the complicated parts were, what they did. He eventually came across a white, glowing wire that he had been purposely avoiding with his probes.

“...And this one sends signals to the external male intromittent organ.” he coolly explained. Rin’s confusion was visible.

“...The what now…?” he asked before suddenly crying out as he bent down and ran his cool tongue over it.

Rin’s dick had popped out of his plate and _rocketed_ cum. He was absolutely winded, struggling to catch his breath as Purl-hew pulled back.

“...It controls your dick.” Purl said flatly as he reached down and teased it with a probe, causing Rin to jolt and lock up again as cum spurted HARD into the air. Touching that one single wire seemed to override absolutely everything, and he suddenly felt the most helpless and vulnerable he had ever felt in a LONG time when he saw Purl’s eyes glimmer menacingly above him.

“Aw, and you were doing such a good job taking care of your insides! Now look, you got cum inside your chest cavity!” he said in faux disappointment, waving a finger in Rin’s face as he shook his head. “Guess I’ll have to clean it out~” he husked, his tone of voice sending chills down his spine as he bent down again and licked away the cum from the affected areas.

The sensitive valves got lapped at by his cool tongue. His thicker wires got nibbled at and kissed. Rin was absolutely hysterical, his CPU going into overdrive as his poor, poor body struggled to even PROCESS these strange, intense feelings that he normally wouldn’t even be feeling under normal circumstances.

“Oh, quit being so dramatic, Rin… It’s just a cleaning, after all. Why are you so turned on by something this innocent~?” Purl-hew purred against his wires, the vibrations making him throw his head back as he started to pant hard. “Hmm, my tongue and probes just won’t do for cleaning some of these areas… Some of them are far too delicate, after all, and require… Something else~” he chuckled as Rin started to panic.

“O-Oh fuck, Purl… N-Not those, I-I’ll go crazy!” Rin begged as he watched in horror as Purl-hew pulled some ultra soft, ultra fine anti-static brushes out, one in each hand. “P-Please, put me under!” he begged. Purl-hew only shook his head as he swiped them across tiny, extra delicate circuits and transistors.

“Sorry, Rin, but putting you under now wouldn’t be a good idea when you’re trying to thrash around and your innards are exposed~” Purl hummed, cleaning bits of grime and dust off of areas that would normally never see the light of day as Rin was busy drooling and mumbling. “So sensitive… Even WITH your sensitivity glitch taken into consideration, don’t you think this is a bit over the top, Rin~?” Purl teased as he found some wires with dust between them and tickled them, making poor Rin whimper as he was cleaned off in the most torturous way possible.

His fans had each individual blade brushed off. His stomach chamber/incinerator was popped open, and Rin could only whimper as his part of his stomach was held over him and dusted off and cleaned. He then saw the brushes and Purl’s tongue approach the part that was still attached to the inside of him. When not in use, they were empty and clean, so he just licked and teased away at the smooth metal of his inner stomach chamber, making Rin reel from the intense, odd sensation that REALLY didn’t feel all too bad.

After agonizingly long minutes on end of this intense torture, Purl-hew stepped back to look at his work: Rin was absolutely sparkling clean as he shivered and drooled, babbling Purl’s name as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes from all the intense sensations he felt. But Purl still felt something… He felt his own groin start to tingle as he gazed upon Rin’s white, glowing heart. The gentle light, the sleek and elegant design, the rhythmic beating… The idea that he was closer than anyone ever had been to him in his life, gazing at such an intimate organ of his… Purl leaned closer and closer, until his cool tongue finally reached out to swipe across the smooth metal surface of his beating heart.

Rin’s cum landed on Purl’s back, thankfully. He had never felt something so intense before, and he was absolutely a mess as Purl pressed the gentlest kisses to it, his tongue lapping away as Rin shook and shivered, seizing up and babbling utter gibberish.

Purl-hew felt so on top, so dominant and in power as he got to tease at one spot that nobody else ever could, as he got to claim one of the strangest virginities anyone ever could. Hearts appeared in Purl’s eyes as he pressed one last kiss to his heart. He suddenly hopped onto the table and straddled against Rin’s throbbing dick, before he reached into his chest and looked for a specific wire. When he yanked at it…

Rin was confused as he felt something warm splash against him and Purl. It turned out to be… Piss? Wait… Purl made Rin piss himself? He KNEW how to do that? And he was also glowing at his groin plate as well?! He was a kinky little shit for sure…

...But Rin suddenly came while also still pissing. Purl hopped back off the table and started to lick at a wire he yanked up from behind a bunch of others. The wire that he was licking… _It was responsible for stimulating Rin’s prostate._

He had an intense prostate orgasm, but without any penetration. It was surreal to feel for sure, but GOD was it intense. Rin had orgasm after orgasm brought down on him as Purl lapped away at the sensitive wire, and even sucked on it a little bit. Rin’s eyes were filled with swirls, hearts, and static as he short-circuited from the intense amounts of pleasure and ended up fainting…

\---

When Rin awoke, he was in Purl-hew’s bedroom, buried in a mound of fluffy blankets and pillows as Purl was hugging around it the best he could, hiding behind his shades once more as his cheeks glowed bright.

“I-I’m so sorry Rin…” he whispered. “Seeing you opened up like that… Seeing you just so powerless a-and exposed for me… Seeing your beautiful inner workings just work away so diligently… I-I… They… Did _things_ to me…” he stammered. Purl must’ve felt real bad if he was this flustered, poor thing…

“...Get in here with me.” Rin simply commanded. Purl-hew was confused for a second, before he managed to crawl into the cocoon of blankets. Rin then grabbed him and pulled him close and into a kiss, before yanking his glasses off and tossing them to the side as HE was the one to stare into Purl’s soul. Purl shivered as his leader gazed back at him and simply started to shower his face with little kisses and nuzzles as he pulled him closer inside the mess of blankets, eventually rolling the thing over on the bed and ending up on top of Purl inside the mess.

“Y-You’re not mad…?” Purl asked, confused. Rin only chuckled as he pressed a kiss to his forehead, loving the way his cheeks glowed brighter.

“GOD no… Th-That was amazing! I-I never felt such intense sensations before… I felt so damn good the whole time… I’m tellin’ ya, you got some magic fingers, little bro~” he teased as Purl just blushed again and slid his way out of the blankets after some wiggling.

“...I-I’m glad I could… Be of assistance…” he stuttered, before grabbing his shades off the floor and putting them back on. He then walked to a nearby table and brought Rin something that smelled rather good… “Warm motor oil… Drink it up, _dearest brother~_ ” he said, holding the cup up to his lips. Rin just sighed and let him take care of him, knowing he wasn’t one to give up easily when it came to pampering his lover during aftercare.

“...Maybe some day, we could get Zimelu and bring him down to the lab for some _extra deep cleaning_ , hmm~?” Rin purred as Purl-hew’s cheeks lit up all over again, just picturing tough Zimelu strapped down and moaning away as he licked at his strong, throbbing red heart…

“P-Perhaps…” Purl stuttered as Rin chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icy dom Purl-hew will always be a favorite of mine~


	3. Rin x Zimelu - Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin decides that he wants to be dommed by "Mistress" Zimelu.
> 
> Perhaps he got a bit more than he bargained for~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the whole "Femelu" arc from my kinktober prompts... I've had a soft spot for feminine form Zimelu. And he makes for some REALLY great mistress material///
> 
> Crossdressing, gender play, dominatrix, boot worship, bondage.

For Rin’s birthday wish with Zimelu, Rin thought back to all the times he was dominated by a woman. More specifically, a certain TYPE of woman… He still gets shudders every time he thinks about Eve looking down at him with her confident gaze, running her hand through his hair as he left kisses all along her dick. He feels butterflies in his stomach when he remembers being called a “handsome little boy” by Yinu’s mom, after tucking Yinu in bed and locking the door. And the times he’d be tied up under the table and lapping against Tatiana’s fiery cunt while she was busy on the phones at NSR tower…

He was curious as to how Zimelu would be at domming him in his feminine form. Despite being a sub through and through, he was a secondhand dom, essentially, as he watched Zimelu get fucked by disgusting men and women and used as a tissue while fuck machines went at him. He didn’t know if Zimelu would even be able to dominate him in his feminine form after him and his brothers all dommed him…

...Of course, he was proven wrong. Zimelu stared at him when he made his request… Before instantly turning into his feminine form.

“Well, where do you wanna do this, bro?” he said as Rin’s cheeks glowed white.

Rin just let Zimelu drag him away as he wondered what the fuck he’s gotten into…

\---

Rin’s pupils were heart shaped as he had his hands tied behind his back and he was on his knees. Zimelu was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he looked so opposing as he looked down at him. Half of his face was hidden behind his long red hair, and he had quite a sultry expression on his face as his red eye shadow sparkled and his red lipstick glistened. He was wearing lacy black lingerie, and had thigh high red boots on. And of course, in one hand was a leash… That lead to the collar around Rin’s neck.

He was a good little pet for his mistress… And he was waiting ever so patiently, even though his dick was out and dripping as he sat in silence. He jolted but bit his tongue when Zimelu nudged his dick with the tip of his boot, chuckling when his cum dribbled onto it.

“You made a mess, boy.” he chastised, faux disappointment gracing his features. Rin gulped and looked down, his face burning with shame.

“I-I’m sorry, mistress…” he whispered. “Is there anything I can do… To make up for it?” he meekly asked, slowly looking back up but not making eye contact.

“Hmmmm…” Zimelu hummed, before gracefully moving the boot right under his mouth. “Clean it up, boy.” he stated, smirking as Rin shivered.

Rin shut his eyes and submissively darted his tongue out, licking up his vanilla cum and tasting the leather of the boot. He knew that he would be expected to clean it real nice for daring to soil it, so he kept on going. Kissing along the top, dragging his tongue over it, licking at the tip. Zimelu started to grind the sole along Rin’s tongue as he looked up at him with lidded eyes, almost in a sleepy state. He hadn’t even done much and Rin was already starting to go to subspace…?

“You there, boy?” Zimelu gently asked. Rin could only nod, drowsy as he left one last kiss on his boot. Zimelu then pushed his other one against his chest, and Rin let out an adorable whimper, leaking cum onto the floor. “Clean the other one, and you just might get a reward~” Zimelu teased, already getting hard at how submissive his brother was.

Rin repeated the same process, making sure that his boot was shining and spotless before he suddenly felt a finger under his chin, making him jolt as his head was tilted up. He saw Zimelu’s erection, a wet spot in his lacy black panties as his dick throbbed. He knew what to do, but…

“M-Mistress… May I?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper as he shivered. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when Zimelu scratched under his chin.

“Such a polite boy, asking to suck his mistress’s cock… Of course you can~” he cooed as Rin nervously got between his legs and pulled his panties to the side with his teeth. God DAMN that was hot…

“Thank you mistress…” Rin sighed as he kissed the tip of his leaking, burning hot dick, feeling his own throb when Zimelu let out a moan. Rin kissed all the way up the base, before he kissed the tip once more, before sliding the whole thing in. He gagged just a little, but quickly got used to it as he bobbed his head up and down the length. He groaned when he felt a hand slip into his fluffy hair and ruffle it, before grabbing down on his head and shoving him down.

He loved being used, just a warm hole for Zimelu to shoot his load down as he shuddered, shivery little gags filling the air as Zimelu didn’t hold back. Eventually, he was slammed down and held there as Zimelu came down his throat, the feeling of it going right into his stomach chamber so blissful as he finally pulled off, panting as strings of saliva attached him to his dick.

“You look so cute with tears in your eyes, boy~” Zimelu chuckled as Rin looked up at him. “Since you did so well, why don’t you come up here and lay down?” he asked, beckoning Rin up next to him. Rin carefully stood up, his balance thrown off with his arms behind his back, and he managed to lay down, wondering what he could have planned for him next…

He cried out in pure bliss when he felt Zimelu start to kiss at his neck. He felt that Zimelu was actually wearing lipstick as he started to get covered in marks.

“You aren’t to clean this off for a day, you understand~?” Zimelu teased, to which Rin moaned in affirmation. “Everybody needs to know just who you belong to, after all~” he husked, Rin’s pre spurting as he moaned out.

Kisses were left all over Rin’s neck, his shoulders, his cheeks and even forehead. Kisses left all over his chest, special attention given to his nipples. Kisses all the way down his stomach, on his inner thighs… And Zimelu finally hovered over Rin’s dick, smirking at him as his tongue darted out to wrap around his length.

“M-Mistress…!” Rin moaned, only thrusting his hips up a little. He has so submissive and obedient, that he didn’t want to take any more pleasure than what his “mistress” was giving. Zimelu took notice and kissed the tip of his dick while his tongue was still wrapped around him, before swallowing him whole.

Zimelu didn’t gag, if only because Rin’s small size. He never felt like he was particularly good at sucking dick, since he didn’t do it often. But hearing his partners moan and babble on about his tongue and how fucking hot it was that he could suck them off while giving them a tonguejob… It certainly helped boost his confidence.

Seeing Rin squirm around under him and try so hard not to thrust into his mouth… Zimelu already felt himself getting hard again as he slipped a finger in Rin’s lube drooling asshole. It was too much for poor Rin, and he came, his cum shooting down Zimelu’s throat as he slurped the rest off.

“I-I’m so sorry mistress…” Rin whimpered. He was surprised when Zimelu started to leave kisses all over his dick, especially on the head as he looked up at him with hearts in his eyes.

“I’m feeling kind tonight, boy. If you ask me real nicely… I might just forgive you if you let me fuck you senseless~” Zimelu purred, his throbbing dick leaking as Rin gasped. He was a bit winded from cumming, but GOD did he want that dick…!

“P-Please, mistress… P-Please fuck my asshole… I’ll clench r-real good for you…!” he whined, squirming around so erotically as he panted and moaned for him. Zimelu momentarily had to break character as he pulled Rin up in a hug, holding him right over his dick.

“God Rin, y-you’re so fucking cute…!” he whispered, before snapping back and practically dropping Rin on his dick. Rin screamed out in ecstasy as he was stretched nice and wide. He had no idea how Purl could take this thing so often, especially when he was the tightest!

Zimelu built up a steady rhythm, fucking him nice and hard as Rin wrapped his legs around him, still having his hands tied behind his back and totally dependent on Zimelu to not drop him. Rin threw his head back as he felt another orgasm approaching, but of course…

“O-Oh FUCK! P-Please mistress, can I cum? C-Can I cum?!” Rin cried out as he held back his orgasm with all his might. Zimelu pulled Rin into a deep kiss, fucking his throat with his tongue before pulling back, loving the way he left Rin breathless.

“Cum for me, boy… Cum for me NOW!” Zimelu commanded, cumming himself when Rin clenched HARD around his dick when he came. Rin threw his head back as a tremor ran through his entire body, moaning and mewling as Zimelu ground his dick in him as he milked the last few spurts from his dick. He pulled out of Rin and gently laid him back on the bed when suddenly-

“O-Oh~!” Rin gasped as he felt Zimelu lick at his ass, cleaning him up as he ended up cumming once more around his talented tongue. Zimelu then pulled it out… And left a kiss on his ass. He then stepped back to admire his work.

Rin was covered in kisses, red everywhere, and a white flush on his face as his cheeks glowed bright. He was off in his own little world, a subspace as he panted and shivered. Zimelu got down on the bed next to him and started to help bring him down from his high, running a hand through his fluffy hair and whispering praise to him.

“You did so well for your mistress, boy… You’re always so good and obedient for me…” he cooed, loving the way Rin shuddered. He left tender kisses along his neck, pulling him into a loose hug as he stroked his hand down his side. Rin was just so adorable after cumming his brains out, that’s for sure~

When Rin finally came down, he blinked, before turning over to Zimelu and smiling. He loved every last bit of this. But he had to ask one thing…

“...I really have to keep these on me all day?” he asked.

“I mean, you can wash them off if you-” Zimelu started, before Rin shook his head.

“Just making sure~” he said, smirking as Zimelu’s cheeks glowed red instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun writing this one, -REDACTED- made me mildly feral because hnnnnng, crossdressing///
> 
> And of course, Rin being dommed outta his subby little mind~


	4. Rin x Eloni - Messy Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wants to brush Eloni's hair, _nothing more._
> 
> Eloni's not stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I never thought I'd write something for hair kink, but considering my Eloni keeps his hair down most of the time in a long ponytail that is PREHENSILE and can pick things up... Is it REALLY a surprise///?
> 
> Hair kink, shower sex, honorifics kink.

For Rin’s birthday wish with Eloni, Rin confused the hell out of Eloni when he said he wanted to… Brush his hair.

Eloni was already confused that Rin was not only using his birthday wish to do something pleasurable to him, but also something so… Tame. Something so nonsexual.

But he wasn’t complaining. He took him to his old room at Baracca Mansion, and dug around until he found a suitable brush that could go through his messy, wavy hair.

He let his hair down out of its loop, his ponytail hitting the floor as it finally grew out to its natural length.

Had to have plenty of hair to brush after all…

\---

“I guess I just… I guess I just thought that you’d, I don’t know… Maybe make me service you? Or be a submissive little slut for “my captain” or something…?” Eloni said as Rin grabbed his hair and piled it into his lap. His hair… It was just so soft and long, and the smell of green apples filled the air.

Rin doesn’t know why he likes hair so much. He always felt pressure to keep his hair short to keep up the “well kept leader” look, but he still took pride in his fluffy hair. He knew that he LOVED getting his hair ruffled, hands ran through it, his little ahoges teased, his hair getting pulled in general… But he also had an appreciation for others and their hair.

Zuke’s hair was so much fun to play with when it was down, his dreads feeling so unique. Eve’s hair was long and silky, flawless like the rest of her. Even Mayday’s hair was soft and cute when it was down. But 1010… Their hair was where it truly was at.

Their hair had anti-tangling agents in them, and they were silky smooth. Their hair felt so soft and unique. Rin remembers the day that Purl-hew had his head emptied, and how heavenly it felt to glide his dick through his messy blue hair. He always would find himself staring as Purl would help tie Zimelu’s hair up into a ponytail, or when Eloni would brush Haym’s gorgeous locks.

“Bro, you’re zoning out on me…” Eloni said, his hair having twitched in his lap. Right, Eloni could control his hair movements. Rin gulped as he ran the brush through Eloni’s hair, Eloni sighing and shivering as he did so. It always felt so good to get his hair brushed…

Rin tried to steady himself, tried to just remain calm as he brushed his hair. He couldn’t help but feel so… Turned on. He imagined how his hair would feel, shaped like a hand and jacking him off… He wondered if Eloni ever used it to jack himself or Haym off…

“You know, Rin… It’s strange that you wanted to brush my hair… For our birthday wishes, don’t we usually ask each other… To fulfill something intimate?” he asked, a slight tease in his voice as Rin stuttered. Rin just kept silent and brushed his hair more.

It’s a shame that Eloni noticed Rin’s groin plates glowing white as he strained to keep his dick inside his plates. Eloni smirked as his hair suddenly slipped into the cracks of the groin plate and teased at his dick, still trapped inside his plates. The brush dropped, forgotten on the floor as Rin gripped at the sheets.

“I think you have a secret fetish, Rin… But don’t worry, I won’t tell…” he purred, turning around and flashing a lustful smile at him “...Captain~” he finally said.

Rin’s dick popped out faster than it ever had in a long time. Eloni smirked as his hair separated and slid up to his chest once his nipples were exposed, and started to run over them. It was a horrendously ticklish feeling, but also… An amazing one that sent shocks of pleasure through him.

“You like that? You like my soft, silky hair just getting into every crack, every crevice, and just teasing away at you? Such a naughty captain~” Eloni teased as his hair split even more and some strands started to tickle at his ear, slipping inside it as Rin moaned out and threw his head back. “Tell me you like my hair. Tell me you wanna fuck it, captain, or I’ll stop~” he said, chuckling at how Rin instantly started to beg.

“P-Please ! Let me fuck... F-Fuck your hair! O-Oh my god it’s so SOFT, holy fuck!” he whined, jolting his hips when he felt his hair tease at his circuits inside his head, before pulling out. His entire ponytail formed a hand, and wrapped around Rin’s dick and started to stroke. Eloni then leaned into Rin, and let him nuzzle into his wavy locks as the scent of green apple surrounded him.

“Is this really how you feel when you see me comb my hair? To think that our proud captain could have such dirty thoughts over something like this~!” Eloni teased as Rin wrapped his arms around his waist and whimpered, his hair just so fucking soft as he teased his dick and twisted around it. He loved seeing Rin’s composure break so easily as he whined and bucked into the wispy touch of his hair hand. “You wanna know a secret~?” he cooed, Rin gasping out.

“Y-Yes, oh FUCK yes!” Rin babbled, burying his face deeper into his soft locks of hair as it glided over his dick.

“Sometimes, when I’m bored… I like to tie myself up… And jerk myself off with my hair~” he admitted, chuckling when Rin finally seized up from the soft feelings, the dirty talk, the image of a bound and gagged Eloni whimpering as he jacked himself off with his hair… He came HARD in his hair, his pupils hearts as he whined so adorably.

Eloni chuckled as he unwrapped his hair from his dick and withdrew his other wandering hair tendrils from his body. He ran his hand through his cum soaked hair, and sniffed at his hand, before darting his tongue out and lewdly slurping it all up as Rin watched. Vanilla and green apple… What a wonderful combination~

Eloni then picked Rin up and carried him bridal style out of the room, loving the way he wrapped his arms around his neck as he carried him into the nearest bathroom and started a steaming hot shower.

“Care to join me, captain? My hair feels even better when wet~” he purred as Rin could only gulp.

\---

Rin stuck his ass out as he braced himself against the slippery tile, looking over his shoulder as steamy water ran down his face and he saw Eloni’s hair getting more compact and stronger, almost.

“We really need to fuck in the shower more, Rin… It’s so comfortable, isn’t it~?” Eloni husked as he slipped his hands around Rin’s waist and pulled him close. Rin’s cheeks glowed as he was right up against Eloni. This was one of the smaller shower in the mansion, a sliding door one that was normally only meant for one person, but could juuuuuuust squeeze another one in. He felt Eloni’s hair wrap around his waist, before going to dick and stroking it back to life as he oozed cum out.

“Y-Yeah… Oh, fuck…” he groaned as the blissfully hot water pelted down on him while he was getting jacked off, his dick wrapped in silky, warm wet bliss, his hair clinging to him in the nicest ways. Eloni trailed his hand up to Rin’s chest, teasing his nipples slowly as he whined and pressed his ass against his dick. He thought that Eloni was going to to fuck him with his dick…

...Until he felt that soft hair press against his ass, his dick suddenly chilly as he looked back just in time to see his hair pop in and form a fist inside of him, before fisting him. He was being fisted by his hair… Well, he HAD done weirder things before… It was still surreal to see though. And feel.

“I wonder if I can…” Eloni mumbled, before Rin cried out and braced himself against the tiles as he squirted out cum. “Yep, found it~” Eloni teased as his hair tickled at his prostate, the soft feelings driving him mad as he whined out for him. He came hard again, Eloni not letting up on his teasing, ticklish massage of his prostate and eventually getting him to cum again as he finally withdrew his hair fist from his ass, washing off his lube in the water as he then wrapped his hair around Rin’s waist to steady him. Didn’t want him to fall, after all~

“God, Eloni…” Rin panted. “Let’s… Do that again sometime…” he puffed, turning around and letting Eloni pull him in for a long smooch as his hair stroked his chest.

“Any time, captain. Any time~” he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, shower sex wasn't included in the original prompt! I just had to include it~
> 
> Also, return on Rin having a thing for being called captain~


	5. Rin x Haym - Sounder Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin remembers the crazy shit he and his troops did in the past.
> 
> He also wants to make take advantage of Haym's electricity~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has a lot of references to my kinktober fic collection! A little bonus for those of y'all who've read THAT mess~
> 
> Sounding, electrostim, bondage.

For Rin’s birthday wish with Haym, he wanted to try something that he hadn’t for a long, long time. He remembers the time that Haym tied him up after he came home in a lusty haze and passed out in the bushes. He was worried sick over Rin when he didn’t show up at home when he said he would, and Haym was PISSED to find him snoring in the bushes.

Rin also remembers the time he locked himself in a closet in the mansion… And shoved a drumstick up his cock. MAN was that a wild time.

He also had recently be wanting to try some electrostim with Haym, since he was like a living taser at times. And with all the upgrades and surge protectors 1010 now had, he could FINALLY safely indulge in it. Nothing too rough, but still.

And so, Haym lead him to his old room, still filled with posters of Sayu… So unbelievable that they became lovers.

\---

“God, you’re always such a kinky little shit, Rin~” Haym purred as he looked over him. He was tied snugly to the bed frame, his arms above his head as a blindfold was wrapped around his eyes. His cheeks glowed as he could only anticipate what would happen next, still jolting at each touch, his body surprised.

“I-I’m… I’m ready, Haym…” Rin squeaked when Haym left a kiss on him and instead wrapped his arms around him, snuggling up next to him. “H-Hey, I said I’m ready, you tease…!” he whined as Haym only chuckled.

“It may be your birthday, but I don’t think you’re really in a position to be making requests right now, Rin~” Haym chuckled, digging a finger into his ribs and watching him squeal. “So cute…” he said, before finally getting down to business.

Haym rubbed his hands together, until they created a nice charge. Rin was biting his lip as he heard the soft crackling, amplified to him as his senses were heightened to make up for his lost sight. Haym slowly hovered his fingers over his body. His stomach, his ribs, his chest. Rin’s nipples were out and…

“O-Oh fuck…!” Rin gasped as the static teased his buds. The tingles felt so maddening as his nipples hardened… And then Haym finally touched them. The surge sent through his nerves felt so damn good… “N-Not therrrrrrrrre!” Rin whined as he squirmed, the electricity still sending pleasant tingles through his entire body.

Haym’s hands then traveled lower. His ribs, his stomach, his thighs… Before they finally reached his dick. Rin screamed as he shivered and pre spurted from him. Haym then rearranged himself… And pressed his electrified cheek against it, nuzzling it as he chuckled. Rin was shivering so hard, and he was just so adorable when he was vulnerable…

Haym slipped his dick in his mouth. Rin screamed as his pre spurted into his mouth, the inside of it tingling as his tongue, his electrified tongue, licked away at his slit. It felt so damn good… After a few heavenly sucks, Haym grabbed the sounding rod. He slowly, oh so slowly pushed it in, further and further, wiggling it around gently as it slipped in. He stroked his dick, peppering it with kisses as he slowly pushed the rod in, Rin whimpering and begging Haym for nothing in particular.

Finally, it was in. Haym shuffled around, until he was back up next to Rin. He wrapped his arms around Rin, and he nuzzled his cheek against Rin’s smooth, glassy cheek. Rin could see sparks in the corner of his blacked out vision, and he whimpered when Haym kissed his cheek, his electricity feeling so sinfully good. Haym has his dick popped out, and was rubbing it against Rin’s tight asshole. His dick was static-y as well, tickling the rim of his ass as Rin squirmed so erotically for Haym.

“Asimov, you’re just so… So cute like this…” Haym whispered into his ear. “Tell me… Tell me what you want, Rin. Tell me what you want me to do~” he husked as he ran his static-y fingers back up to his nipples, adoring the little shivery giggle he got from Rin.

“P-Please…” Rin panted, pressing into his touch as Haym rolled his nipple around his fingers, the static feeling so hellishly ticklish but so pleasurable at the same time. “Please… Touch my dick…” Rin said, hoping that was enough. Of course, it wasn’t. Haym was such a fucking tease…

“Tell me how to touch it, Rin~” he hummed. Rin grunted as he started to squirm even more as he took his other finger and touched his other nipple. He was slowly tracing circles around his buds, the soft touches driving poor Rin up the walls as he whimpered.

“P-Please, touch my dick… Jack me off, g-grab it and rub up and down… Ugh, I don’t care how you do it, Haaaaaaaaym…!” he whined. What a mistake.

“You don’t care, huh~?” he said, flicking his nipples as his hands trailed down to his dick. “Well then… You asked for it~” he chuckled, before he touched the bit of the sounding rod that was still out of his dick, at the same time he thrust into his ass.

The electric pulses sent straight into his dick… Rin was screaming in ecstasy as he wriggled around wildly. Haym just pressed electric kisses behind his ear, his tongue darting out to wiggle into his ear. Rin was hysterical as everything was only heightened by being bound and blind. He was so fucking helpless, and it ALWAYS turned him on…

“Rin… R-Rin, oh fuck…” Haym groaned as he found his prostate and ground nice and hard against it. “Seeing you so… S-So helpless… Do you have any idea, how hot you are right now…?” Haym gasped as he smooched his neck. He then nuzzled into his fluffy, soft hair, and sniffed deeply. He could get lost in his vanilla scent, if truth be told… “I-I’m gonna take the rod out… And… A-And I want you to cum, cum for me! Say my name!” he panted, slowly taking the rod out, before sticking the cum covered thing into Rin’s mouth.

He didn’t even need to reach down to his dick. The mere taste of his own cum, the fact that he was cleaning something that was stuck up his dick… Rin came. He felt so submissive, so DIRTY as he whined and his white tongue slurped at the thin rod. Haym groaned as he came, so turned on by the slutty display from Rin.

Later, when they both came down from their high, Rin was untied and had his blindfold taken off. Haym was nuzzling up against him, his cheek tingling against his. Normally, the boys didn’t like it and it would annoy them… But during intimate moment like this? It felt so amazing~

“God… I still can’t believe we found you with a drumstick up your dick… You REALLY had it bad for Zuke back then, huh~?” Haym giggled. Rin snorted.

“I still do, I just… Hide it better…” he said, before smirking. “You should’ve seen Neon when Sayu fucked you on life TV and livestream. He was freaking out! Next thing I know, he had a fucking harpoon gun…!” Rin said.

Haym lightly punched Rin’s shoulder, before going back to snuggling with him.

They did so many strange things in the past. Things that they looked back on and laughed at, things they wish never happened, things that led to them discovering new kinks.

Rin and Haym both hoped they could have more fun experiences in the future~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write! Haym is just a little teasing shit, tho~
> 
> And now with Rin birthday wishes outta the way, we move onto everyone's favorite calm and mysterious blue boi, Purl-hew~


	6. Purl-hew x Rin - Time To Reflect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purl-hew REFUSES to believe that he's attractive.
> 
> Rin decides to stop being subby and use his status as captain to prove otherwise~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Rin not being a total sub? HERESY.
> 
> Mirror sex, male herm, praise kink.

Purl-hew was by all means attractive. Fans loved everything about his looks: His elegant profile, his soft messy hair, his glasses that protected everyone from his piercing gaze. They loved how calm and collected he was, the brains of the group for sure, and so shy and mysterious.

But he never thought he was much to look at. He thought he was average at best. He just didn’t understand the appeal. Sure, he was told he was beautiful every day by Zimelu, but he was his lover. Lovers say stuff like that.

Rin, however… He would always tell him how attractive he was. But he was the charismatic leader of 1010, it didn’t count because he was always spouting stuff like that off at swooning fans. That was just another one of his excuses, one of his refusals to acknowledge that indeed, he is beautiful. That he was better than he thinks he is.

“Purl… You really ARE hot. Why would I make that up…?” Rin flat out said, sitting across from Purl.

“You always spout shallow compliments, it’s what you do as the dream boy leader of 1010. How am I supposed to know when you’re being serious?” Purl said. Rin snorted.

“Oh, so what about Zimelu, huh? He tells you how gorgeous you are every day. Is HE shallow?” Rin said, unfairly bringing him into the situation. Purl’s cheeks glowed bright.

“H-He’s… He’s my lover. Lovers say stuff like that to each other all the time. He doesn’t count.” Purl simply stated. Rin finally got up and walked over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Why are you so convinced you’re just plain and boring? Fans go nuts whenever they see you. People stare at you as much as they can without provoking Zimelu. You can make people orgasm if you look them in the eye for too long!” Rin groused. “And let’s not even get STARTED on how cute you look when you’re getting fucked silly-” he started, before Purl shoved him off and hid his face.

“Agh, don’t mention that! I bet I look so stupid when I’m cumming…!” he groaned. Rin suddenly had an idea.

“Look, I know that usually you get to choose what you want for your birthday wish, but… PLEASE let me show you just how cute you look while getting fucked. I promise, it’ll be a really good gift…” Rin said.

Rin then pulled Purl close and whispered into his ear, sending chills down Purl’s spine.

“...Would you do that for me, your hard working leader~?” he husked. God DAMN he was such an asshole, using his charms like this on him.

How could he possibly say no after that?

\---

“Th-This is unnecessary, Rin…” Purl sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. Rin was behind him, and they were both on their knees. In front of them was a full body mirror, and they were both naked. Rin only made his cheeks glow when he pressed a soft kiss to his neck and nuzzled into him ever so gently, feeling his smile against his silicone skin.

“Oh, hush now. I want to show you just how beautiful you really are, solider…” Rin said, making Purl gulp as he started to enter his no-nonsense leader persona. “Now… As your leader, I COMMAND you to keep your eyes on the mirror. That’s an order, solider~” he husked against Purl’s sensitive ear. He could only shakily nod.

Rin was going to go slow the entire time. He wanted Purl to soak this experience in and see how hot it was to watch him slowly lose his composure, fall apart and become a whining, panting mess. He pressed soft kisses along the back of his neck, gently groping at his exposed form. His hands ghosted up his sides and his chest, before he found his nipples and started to tease them.

Purl could see himself starting to sweat, a blue flush forming on his skin as his cheeks glowed. Seeing Rin slowly tease his nipples until they hardened… Somehow, watching everything unfold only seemed to amplify the pleasure. His groin plates glowed, and Rin slid a hand down to press at it.

His pussy, ass, and dick all popped out. Rin pushed his balls back in, though, for he had something in mind…

“A-Ah, Rin…!” Purl gasped as he was jerked off. Seeing him tease away at his tip and make him leak pre onto the floor… Purl couldn’t look away even if he tried. God, Rin was so good with his hands. He wondered just how many people he pleased with these very fingers, how many people he brought over the edge as he whispered sweet nothings in their ears like he was right now… “R-Riiiiiiiin…” he groaned. He was confused when he felt Rin tap at his jaw…

...Before he pulled him into a kiss. Purl still obeyed him and kept his eyes on the mirror, flushing heavily when he saw how… How _into it_ Rin was. Stroking his jawline, tangling his tongue with his. Purl closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations, until Rin pulled back, their tongues still connected by a thin string of saliva.

“Eyes on the mirror, solider…” Rin gently but firmly reminded. Purl let out a little whimper as he could only nod, before turning back to it as Rin then traced his finger around his pussy. “Watch me.” he commanded.

Rin used two fingers to spread his pussy out. It was glistening and dripping, a beautiful blue flush as he watched his clit throb ever so slightly. He shivered when Rin slid his dick slowly, gently into his pussy, making sure he was watching.

“Look closely at your groin, Purl…” Rin said. The light in the room was slightly dimmed, and he gasped when he saw it: The faintest white glow from where his dick was inside of him. Purl groaned when he felt Rin lick at his neck… Right over a particular marking on him. He always had a bite mark that Zimelu would renew every so often, and it, as a result, was a bit more sensitive than the rest of his neck. Getting that spot on him licked while Rin’s dick glowed inside of him… He wasn’t sure how long he’d last.

Then, Rin’s fingers, covered in his blue raspberry juice, found their way into his mouth. Purl was shocked, before he licked at his fingers. Seeing himself slurp away as Rin thrust his fingers into his mouth… God, did he always look this… _Slutty_ doing this? This is what people saw when they fucked him… He could feel butterflies in his stomach chamber as he started to REALLY get into it, sucking and pushing his tongue through his fingers as Rin tweaked one of his nipples and slowly thrust into his pussy.

“Asimov… You’re so… Perfect. You’re just so perfect, Purl, I-I just…” Rin stammered, pressing another smooch to his bite mark on his neck and sniffing his messy locks. He smelled of blue raspberries, and Rin couldn’t get enough of it, finally snapping and pressing lots and lots of kisses to him as he wrapped his arms around him fully and ground nice and slow against his g-spot while teasing his clit.

“F-Fuck, Rin!” Purl cried as he saw Rin lose his composure while his own orgasm was fast approaching. Seeing his face as he tried to hold on, as his teeth grit and drool streaked down his chin… Seeing the way his hips shivered and his chest heaved faster and faster… It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

And then Rin unintentionally pulled the lowest blow.

“F-Fuck, I’m… I’m proud- Proud of you- You’ve made your leader proud, solider…!” Rin babbled over and over again. Something deep inside Purl sparked as he heard his leader praise him. The fact that he was showering him with love, being so close and telling him how PROUD he made him… It was too much as Purl was sent spiraling over the edge.

He saw his o-face for the first time. And his orgasm lasted twice as long as he seized up and squirmed around so erotically.

By the time they were both done, Rin had one last command.

“K-Keep looking…” he muttered as he slipped out of him and kept his pussy closed. “Watch…” he said… Before opening it up. Purl shuddered as his vanilla cum slipped out of him, and he ended up cumming so hard, that he blinked and saw his own cum slowly dripping down the mirror as Rin could only let out a tired chuckle.

Purl yelped as he was then toppled to the floor and Rin just covered him in little kisses. He was so happy that he got to show Purl just how cute he looked, and…

“So, did you like it, solider? And be honest~” Rin purred.

Purl blushed and nodded.

Rin squealed and went right back to covering him in kisses. Such a good, obedient solider~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN was this one also a blast to write~
> 
> Later tonight, I post the next chapter. _And lord almighty, is it a massive one._


	7. Purl-hew x Zimelu - The Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purl-hew never had many good memories when it came to birthdays.
> 
> So he sneaks out with Zimelu to make some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -REDACTED- made a massive outline that I made even MORE massive by expanding upon it. My lord, this was... This was an experience to write///
> 
> Guy with cunt, crossdressing, beach fun, sappiest shit IN THE FUCKING WORLD, lore bullshit.

Purl-hew never really liked birthdays. To him, they were a chore. Something to dread.

After all, he would always get dragged into doing some kind of birthday stream these days. He would be forced to sit and answer trivial questions that already had been answered a million times, he’d have to deal with horny fans spamming the chat, and he’d have to deal with everyone in 1010 being annoying and making him answer more questions.

Well, that’s not true. ZIMELU never made him do that.

He would always tell the others that it was time to cut the stream short, that Purl was tired as fuck, couldn’t they see? Purl was forever grateful for his stud, for his angel. Zimelu would at least let Purl go to bed early those nights, just snuggled up with him as he was too tired and pissed to even have sex.

But even when he was younger… Birthdays were just something that happened. He never really got any gifts that he wanted... Because he never WANTED gifts. He still was in a phase of “I’m a robot, I don’t have feelings, I don’t matter”.

Birthdays were just never really a thing for him, never really something to look forward to.

But this time… He was going to change that. He was going to change that no matter what.

\---

Purl snuck out that morning with Zimelu. They only left one single note before they left: _Gone to the beach! -P &Z_

Purl then grabbed Zimelu’s hand, and practically dragged him out to the terminal. They were wearing casual clothes… With swimwear underneath. The summer heat was scalding, but they thankfully were upgraded to function in nearly any weather and not overheat. They snuggled close together on the train, getting some glances as people saw two members of 1010 in casual clothes and on a public outing, but thankfully everyone was mostly tired as it was early morning and people would rather keep to themselves.

Zimelu was suddenly dizzy, rubbing his eyes as he realized that Purl took a selfie with him, flashing a peace sign as Zimelu had his face in mid blink. Purl never was one to willingly take selfies…

Purl then snuggled back up onto Zimelu, resting his head against his massive chest, his soft t-shirt. Zimelu could feel his heart throb as he stroked his hair, loving the pleased little noises he’d make as he let him ruffle it.

They were going out of the city. Vinyl city, like most cities anymore, was secluded. After they left the city limits, everything just… Changed. A stretch of desolate land, purple ground and gray skies. Apparently something happened thousands of years ago between humans, and things looked a lot different. The train was like a bullet, speeding fast as shields that disintegrated whatever matter came into contact with them suddenly engulfed the train. Things were dangerous in the open land, after all.

Purple, cracked ground turned to sprawling, grassy hills, blue skies replacing gray. Purl looked out the window, and saw giant beasts roaming the landscape, being herded by small humans. Well, they LOOKED human, but who knew anymore? Farms speckled what could classify for the countryside. They soon went over a cliff, the track attached to a massive bridge tens of thousands of feet up in the air. Fog surrounded the area underneath, and strange, blobby mechanical beings climbed the support structures, oozing strange materials. Purl always wondered what those things were, what they were doing. Soon, the fog exploded into land again as they reached a mountainous area.

Through tunnels they went, not making any sense in their layouts as the graffiti and murals on the inside of them moved of their own accord, hands reaching out to grab the train from the walls and instantly getting evaporated. Purl just yawned as he took a nice nap while leaning against Zimelu, the eldritch shrieks of whatever those hands belonged to lulling him to sleep.

Finally, they reached their destination. On the outskirts of a city was a bright looking beach. The sky was tinged a lavender and the sands themselves were the lightest shade of purple. The sea was violet. Gorgeous trees that seemed to wriggle of their own accord dotted the beach in clusters, allowing for some isolated spots to set up camp.

They stepped out of the train, and Purl bolted away from Zimelu, who had to run just to catch up with him. He spent about ten minutes pacing the beach, before he located a perfect cluster of the mildly disturbing, moving trees. They seemed to be made of tendrils, and would occasionally snap at the air, some poor four winged bird getting sucked away into god-knows-where.

They set up a towel, and took off their clothes. Zimelu was wearing tight red and black swim trunks, striped.

Purl-hew, however… Was wearing an adorable ruffled 2 piece swimsuit. Pastel yellow and pink stripes, frilly little bow ties on the sides and back holding it up. Purl didn’t say he would be crossdressing, and Zimelu automatically activated his plate lock, so that he wouldn’t spring a massive boner out in public.

After stretching out nice and slow, his chest thrust out, leg stretched and toes digging into the sand, Purl joined Zimelu on the towel, laying right on top of him. Zimelu couldn’t keep his hands to himself, playing with the cute little bows on his bikini. One little tug is all it would take…

They brought a bag with them, filled with the typical beach supplies, and since Zimelu was so handsy… Purl dug around it, and found some sunscreen. Sure, they didn’t need it as robots, but Purl wanted everything to be as authentic as possible for a fun beach outing. And just what could be more cliché than getting your handsome stud to rub sunscreen onto those hard to reach places~?

“You’re such a sap, babe~” Zimelu said, grinning as he got up and let Purl lay on his stomach on the towel. He took the sunscreen from him, and slathered a good amount onto his strong hands. The anticipation was starting to get to him, so Purl just barely had the time to stifle the moan that threatened to escape his lips when he felt the cool substance touch his back and get massaged into him.

Purl remembers a long time ago, when Zimelu still wasn’t comfortable with getting compliments or receiving pleasure from him instead of giving it… He massaged him. He told him just how beautiful he was, in code that only robots could understand. Zimelu, sniffling, said that he couldn’t get enough of his touch.

The memory made Purl’s cheeks heat up as Zimelu took his time, going as slowly as possible to savor the moment. He massaged the lotion into his neck and shoulders, working away tension that Purl didn’t even know he had. His shoulder blades were rubbed between, his spine stroked. His sides got a few playful squeezes, Purl unable to help the cute little giggle that escaped from him. He freely moaned when his lower back got massaged, oh LORD did that feel good…

Purl’s breath hitched when he felt Zimelu tease the hem of his swimsuit, before splitting down his thighs, his calves. His warm hands even gave a quick foot massage as Purl tried not to squirm, their foot upgrades always having been more sensitive and ticklish. On his way back up his legs, Zimelu gave Purl’s ass a quick squeeze, before Purl lightly scolded him, loving how he was grinning like an idiot.

“There will be time for that _later,_ angel…” Purl said, only a hint of firmness in his voice as he couldn’t hide his smile. He sat up, but Zimelu could smell the faintest hint of blue raspberry in the air…

Before he could comment on it, though, Purl-hew squealed when he saw a volleyball game nearby. Little humans were playing… And he wanted to join them! Zimelu shook the cobwebs out of his mind, and held Purl’s hand as they both walked over there. The ten foot ten inch robots towered over the tiny humans, who were more than shocked to see megastar robots approach them, let alone want to JOIN them in playing a game!

A few eyes lingered on Purl’s outfit, his frilly suit more than revealing. Purl responded by nuzzling right up into Zimelu’s expansive chest, tracing up his sternum as he gripped his waist with a sly smile. He made EVERYONE, Zimelu included, blush when he pressed a smooch to his neck.

The game started out fairly normal. They were no strangers to volleyball back at home, after all. But as time went on, Zimelu’s fighting spirit got the best of him. Purl tried to focus, but would find himself staring as Zimelu would launch himself up into the air, seeing how his eyes sparkled when he slammed the ball hard enough to have little embers trail off his fingertips… How sweat was trickling down his toned body, his tight chest… Purl eventually had to sit down, getting a drink from nearby to try and cool himself off as he watched his stud effortlessly dominate the tiny humans. Why was this so erotic…?

“H-Honey, why don’t we go play in the waves? Can’t have a beach day without going into the water!” Purl said after he downed his 3rd drink. Zimelu gave one last meteoric spike, before running over to Purl and sweeping him off his feet, spinning him around as he peppered him with kisses, making him squeal at the ticklish feeling. Purl didn’t care that some of the humans snapped some “covert” photos of them, he simply didn’t blame them with a stud like his ‘Melu~

Purl was carried out into the waves, before being set down. Purl always felt a deep connection with the water ever since he was made. In fact, he was the reason they got waterproof upgrades, after a dumb, young Purl-hew touched the water from the sink, causing it to blow out of the wall along with him. Despite that traumatic incident, he still loved it. The soothing sounds of a trickling stream, the roaring crash of the waves, the relaxing sound of rain hitting the roof… He loved it all.

Zimelu, much preferring fire and heat to water and cold, had come to like it after some rather steamy and passionate shower and tub sex with Purl. So if his little “pearl” wanted to go into the water, he could tolerate it…

...But Zimelu was yanked right out of his thoughts when he was suddenly sputtering out the violet water that was splashed in his face. Just because Purl was his precious little pearl… That didn’t mean he wouldn’t absolute tackle his ass into the water~

Suddenly, Purl let out a laugh. Not a polite chuckle or restrained giggle, but actual laughter. He finally felt something snap. Something just… Get lifted off his shoulders. He was feeling… A desire he hadn’t felt for a long, LONG time. A desire… To have fun. To want things for himself. To enjoy life instead of just going through the motions in it. He always had a hard time, growing up.

Him and Zimelu were always either fighting, or when they weren’t, they were just… Not near each other. Purl accepted the fact that he was a robot, and that he was just built to serve a function, a single purpose and nothing more. Zimelu, meanwhile, wanted to be a human more than anything, and HATED Purl’s arrogant attitude and how he would tell him to stop having hope.

But they had changed so much in the past five years. They had changed for the better, becoming so close. Purl honestly didn’t even like to think of the time before they made up and became lovers. He couldn’t imagine not waking up next to Zimelu, getting pulled into a tender morning kiss as his messy blue hair was ruffled. He couldn’t imagine not nuzzling into his big, warm chest and getting kisses pressed to his forehead.

Purl only laughed harder when Zimelu scooped him up and just attacked his neck with kisses. Seeing his perfect pearl let go of his shield, let his more vulnerable emotions show in public… His heart ached with adoration for him.

Soaked and giggling, Zimelu took Purl back to the towel. The sun wasn’t setting, but it was going down. They packed up their towel and bag, and went to an even more secluded area of the beach, in a tangle of tall fronds and reeds, tendrils that undulated in the wind as the trees swayed to an invisible rhythm. As they set things back up, they just watched the waves, listened to the calming sounds of the beach as the chatter of organics was just barely audible from all the way over here...

Zimelu, however, broke the silence.

“Purl… Why did you want to come here?” he asked. “I know you wanted to get away from the normal stuff but… There’s gotta be something more to this… I just know it, babe.” he said, looking Purl in the eyes as his soft red hair gently blew in the breeze. Purl sighed and leaned back, his toes and hands digging into the sand.

“I’ve always felt… Like something was missing from my life.” he finally admitted. “Sure, every birthday is a celebration… But of what, for me? I… I was the voice of reason. The perfect little bot. The mysterious idol. But…” he said, feeling a tiny bit choked up as he sighed again. “...But, what about… What I wanted to be? I… I never wanted to be anything other than what I was told. I wanted to please everyone. And once my image was crafted, I felt that… That I couldn’t step out of it. I… I don’t have any memories that stand out from childhood, Zimelu.” he said, resting his chin on his hand as Zimelu just listened, letting him get everything all out.

It was true. Purl just… He just wanted to get away. He wanted to escape that image, if only for a little while. Zimelu shifted closer to him, resting his hands on his shoulders.

“I think there’s more you’re not tellin’ me… Purl-hew.” he said. How dirty, pulling the full name trick…

“I… I wanted to sneak out and do something rebellious. I wanted to just be carefree, wear what I wanted, be flirty with you today. I wanted to have some fun on the beach. Have… The typical pleasant times. I never had any good memories, so… I wanted to make my own… With you.” he said, turning around to face Zimelu. He stared deep into his eyes, but instead of an intense gaze… Purl’s eyes were filled with many things. Sadness. Listlessness. Tiredness. Hopelessness. Confusion.

Zimelu could feel his heart crack just a bit. He pulled Purl close, and just… Hugged him. He gently rubbed his back as Purl sniffled just a little bit.

“I wanted to make memories with you. And I wanted today to be the perfect day not just for me, but… For you as well.” Purl whispered, leaning into Zimelu’s embrace. He just felt so confused as to what was to happen next, as to what he was supposed to do in life now that he was his own person. He never really got over that trauma, after all.

Zimelu gently took his chin in his fingers, and tilted him to look him directly in the eyes.

“Well… You did a great job… My precious, perfect little pearl~” he said, before surprising Purl with a kiss. Of course, Purl melted into it all the same, and just felt himself grow weak, powerless to his touch. His eyes fluttered shut, and everything melted away. Vinyl City, 1010, stardom, worries… They all just melted away into the rhythmic lapping of the waves, the rustling of the sentient reeds, the buzz of cicadas and the distant laughter of humans having fun.

The kiss was so gentle, so meaningful, that Purl simply couldn’t help but drip. His dick was stuffed away in his plates, but his cunt… It was quivering as Zimelu ran a hand gently up his side, just barley ghosting over him as he pulled back. Although Purl was the one famous for his intense gaze… Zimelu’s fiery eyes made him, quite fittingly, melt.

Purl prodded at Zimelu’s lips with his tongue, and Zimelu let him attempt to tangle with his tongue… Of course, Purl was easily overpowered. Their blue raspberry and strawberry taste mixed together so nicely. Purl melted as Zimelu grabbed his hips and pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them as he panted and looked back at him, so needy and desperate.

His strong hands slipped underneath his top, tweaking his nipples as he moaned, massaging into his chest. Purl whimpered as he pressed gentle smooches to his neck, before pulling him close.

"Now, what can I do to make this memory even more pleasurable for my precious pearl~?" he rumbled.

Pearl felt a tiny smile creep onto his face, as he looked over to the side, nervous and shy. “D… Do you think you could… E-Eat me out, maybe…?” he stammered. Normally he wouldn’t have to ask for Zimelu to go down on him in the first place, so hearing himself ask such a lewd thing of him… He could feel his cheeks heat up.

Zimelu could feel his own cheeks heat up. He had never, ever seen Purl so… So shy and timid before. He pulled him close, and into another gentle kiss.

“Just relax… Relax and let me do everything, my precious little pearl…” he whispered. Purl gulped as he was motioned to lay down on the towel. His toes dug into the pale purple sand, his legs spread as Zimelu took off his top, and then, ever so slowly, pulled the little bows at the sides of him on his bikini bottom…

...Before chuckling as he was shown a flushed blue pussy. It was soaking wet, his juices sticking to his bikini bottom. Zimelu, however, decided to work his way up. He gently took his foot, and placed soft kisses on his toes, his soles. Up his ankles, his calves. He repeated the process with the other leg, before working up to his sensitive inner thigh, smooching the both of them as he got comfy in the sand and wrapped his arms around his hips.

“A-Ah, ‘Melu…” Purl whispered. Zimelu paused at the wonderful treat in front of him. Such an appealing shade of blue, such a wonderful smell and taste, such a perfect look… And he would always stay so tight, no matter what. He glided his thumb over his wet, quivering pussy, loving the little whimper he got from him.

Purl’s hands found Zimelu’s wet red hair, weaving through it as he shivered and moaned freely. Zimelu placed a kiss to his sensitive, adorable little clit, loving how it was shaking ever so slightly. He then ran the flat of his tongue along his soft silicone pussy, before nibbling away at his labia. The wonderful, sweet moans he got from Purl were so intoxicating as he rubbed small, soothing circles on Purl’s shaking hips with his thumbs.

His long, sinfully good tongue finally slipped into him. He filled him up nicely, as he savored the inner warmth and intense taste of his blue raspberry. Zimelu found and teased Purl’s g-spot with the gentlest of flicks as the sounds of soft moans and lewd slurps filled the air, the both of them lost in the moment.

Finally, Purl couldn’t take it anymore. He was desperate like a cat in heat, looking at Zimelu with a needy, helpless look as he panted heavily.

“Zimelu…” he mewled, whimpering when Zimelu placed one last kiss on his cunt as he knew EXACTLY what he wanted. He wanted to be filled, he wanted to feel his stud inside him, stretching him out oh-so nicely as he was fucked into oblivion.

Zimelu finally freed his erection from his plates and his trunks as he let his dick flop against Purl’s stomach, his strawberry pre leaking onto him as Purl fumbled with his dick, managing to give him a few quick stokes before he lined himself up with his dick, grinding against it desperately.

Zimelu nuzzled into Purl’s shoulder, and he found his hands, intertwining his fingers with his as he finally slipped his dick into his tight warmth. He could feel Purl clench and shiver so nicely around him, and he felt Purl’s legs wrap around his waist. Zimelu went slow, letting Purl-hew focus on his warmth, every gentle thrust, every slow and delicious stretch, every puff of hot air against his trembling body.

Purl whined, opening his mouth up for Zimelu. He wanted more of him. Zimelu happily granted his wish, slowly thrusting his long tongue down into him as Purl sucked away at his tongue, Zimelu loving the shivery little gags he made on it.

Eventually, Zimelu picked Purl up, and fucked him on his lap, pulling his tongue out so he could hear his sweet moans. Purl could only whine for him, beg for him to not stop, to never stop, to always make him feel good and be by his side and oh FUCK did he never want this stop-

Zimelu bit down on Purl’s shoulder, renewing the bite mark that so frequently adorned him. Purl clenched and came around Zimelu, throwing his hands around him as he buried his head into his shoulder and trembled the whole time, only able to whimper. Zimelu filled him up nicely as he pressed kisses behind his ear, and stroked his messy blue hair, whispering that he’d always be there for him, he’d always be by his side and make him feel good.

As good as the afterglow felt, however, Purl wasn’t done with Zimelu. Not yet.

“Lay… Down…” Purl gasped, slipping off of him with a pop. Zimelu obeyed, and just about lost his composure when Purl thrust his cum dripping cunt in his face as he went down to his dick, stroking it and licking the tip with his cool, soothing tongue. Seeing Zimelu’s trembling legs and his toes dig into the pale purple sand through lidded eyes, he lapped away, getting all the cum and juice off his dick, paying special attention to the sensitive areas around his piercings, before he easily swallowed him.

Meanwhile, Zimelu was in heaven, lapping away at his dripping, messy cunt. He sucked all his cum out, and went back to laving at it, pressing kisses all along his labia before sloppily licking at it again. He squeezed his ass, groping and massaging it as Purl coaxed more of his pre out.

Between the flavors, the intimacy, and the skillful tongues knowing just where to lick, they both didn’t last long. They came in unison, shivering and moaning into each other, before tiredly crawling back next to each other. They pressed their lips together, no tongue, just a chaste, sweet kiss.

The sun was setting, the lavender sky making the sun look almost pastel in this strange, odd place. The undulating tentacle trees seemed to hover above them, providing shade as they basked in the afterglow. Strange little fish with three eyes would hop from the surface occasionally in the waves.

Sex had never felt this well-needed in Purl’s life before. He felt so content as he nuzzled against Zimelu’s chest, just relaxing and listening to his fans whir underneath his skin. He could only mumble his thanks to his sweet angel over and over again as he sighed and felt drowsy. He wanted this to last forever, to make love to his stud every day without pressing responsibilities or expectations. To feel free and adored.

“You know… We could always just get married… Move to another city and get a place to live… That’d be nice…” Zimelu mumbled. He didn’t realize that he let that slip, or the very gravity of what he said until he could feel Purl’s eyes on him, his cheeks glowing bright blue. “U-Um, I mean- Not like, right now!” he said as his cheeks glowed bright red. “I-I would still need to get a ring or whatever humans use, a-and that’s only if you’d want to do all that and have a wedding and FUCK why am I making this worse-” he fumbled, until a soft kiss pressed itself to his cheek.

“Look… It’s fine.” Purl said, trembling at the thought of getting married and settling down with Zimelu somewhere where they wouldn’t be bothered. “I’ll wait for you to blow me away with the best proposal, angel. I have all the time in the world~” he purred. “And only when you’re 100% ready… We don’t wanna rush things, you know…”

Zimelu blushed as he pulled Purl close to his chest, and just sighed as he watched the lavender sky turn darker. Zimelu picked everything up, and they both waded through the water to get back to the main beach. Zimelu felt something gouge his foot though, hissing in pain. He was about ready to incinerate whatever hurt him when he suddenly paused. It's a clam. He carefully inspected it and pried it open. No pearl, but… It gave him an idea.

Purl walked out of a changing tent, and wondered where Zimelu was. It was getting late and their train would be leaving soon, after all… But then, Zimelu came running, a big grin on his face. Man, sometimes he looked like a shark…

“What’s got you in such a good mood, ‘Melu?” Purl asked, noticing his hand had tiny red cuts on them.

“Don’t worry about it, babe. You’ll find out later~” he cryptically said. Purl decided not to push it, if only because he was tired as all hell.

Back on the train, Zimelu let Purl snooze against his chest as he looked out the window. The sky looked so clear out here. The sky reminded him of Nova’s head, stars everywhere and beautiful. Lights moved in erratic patterns in the sky. They must be planes, even though they were also going backwards. Zimelu didn’t question it, and instead focused on the little lights down below as they came back over the bridge. Things must live down in the abyss… He always wanted to know what was down there…

When they got home to the mansion, they later found out that everyone was upset at first when they found out they ditched everyone. But they came to realize, that they obviously wanted to spend Purl’s birthday in a way that was special to him, and they had no right to take that away from them. So, they left birthday cards and gifts in Purl and Zimelu’s room, and a note that said they could open them whenever they wanted.

As Zimelu tucked Purl into bed and got changed into his sleepwear, he tended to the wounds on his hands after he tucked away a small object.

A lustrous pearl.

Zimelu had everything planned out. In a year, the pearl would be the center piece of the engagement ring he’d give to Purl. A potent reminder of the day that Purl decided to make his own memories, the day that he decided to become closer to Zimelu…

...The day that he decided to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing the dumb lore bits. I loved writing all this wholesome stuff. _**I loved this.**_
> 
> Next chapter... Goes right back to being your regularly scheduled horny bullshit~


	8. Purl-hew x Elonni - Head Empty, Only...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purl-hew wants to empty his brain out, and he knows just who to go to for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More references to my kinktober fic collection! And MAN do I love 1010 ears, I need help///
> 
> Ear fetish, earfuck.

Purl-hew, for his birthday wish with Eloni, wanted to experience something he had some experience with. He wanted… To get his ears played with and fucked.

“Remember when we went to Natura and let all those fans use us, mostly fuck our ears, Purl?” Eloni said, sighing as he remembered getting groped and used by fans as they were tied down to a bike rack. Purl’s cheeks flushed as he remembered just how slutty and desperate he was, begging for everyone to just TOUCH his ears at all…

“Y-Yeah… I was thinking of that the other day a-and… I want to get my ears fucked again…” Purl stammered. His ears always were more sensitive than the others, and he loved getting them touched, played with. A soft stroke with a finger had him whimper, nibbles and licks left him reeling. “S-So… Would you please fuck my ears…?” he asked, flushing heavily as he thought of how his mind was going to be emptied. Eloni smiled.

“Of course, Purl. Come on…” he said, going to Purl’s room as Purl shyly followed behind him.

\---

Purl laid down on the bed, and Eloni crawled up on top of him.

“We should get you ready, Purl…” he whispered into his ear, making poor Purl jolt at the sensation of his breath on him. He freely groaned when a smooch was pressed to his ear.

“T-Tease…” Purl grunted as he felt Eloni gently cup his head in his hands. Eloni was always so gentle with others, and it drove him nuts as he just kept on pressing gentle kisses to his ear.

1010 had some cute ears. They looked like pseudo elf ears, with a cute little point at the end. They were nice and soft, flexible, and would even move a bit to help convey emotions. Drooped if sad or mad, perked up if happy. And they were nice and sensitive, even on the outside. A little nibble on the tips would turn them into melty little messes, kisses would get them hard, and licks…

“Hhhhhnnng, d-don’t lick…!” Purl whined as Eloni licked the outside of his ear. His tongue felt like his cheeks: Soft, velvety, and horrendously ticklish. Purl gripped at the sheets, whimpering as Eloni took his time. Purl’s dick was out and dribbling away, and his nipples had also poked out, nice and hard as Eloni reached down to tease them as well. Purl didn’t know how much more he could take of this.

After a while, Eloni placed one last kiss on his ear, before he suddenly went down to Purl’s dick. His own dick had popped out, and he ground it against his ear as he sucked at the tip of Purl’s dick. Eloni was reaching the point of no return, and Purl braced himself…

...Before gasping as Eloni then slid HIS ear over PURL’S dick. Purl didn’t have much time to think about it, or anything for that matter, as Eloni’s dick also slipped into his ear.

Eloni wanted to try something new. He wanted to fuck Purl’s ears while getting his OWN fucked, as well. He never knew exactly how he would go about that, since fingering wouldn’t work because they’d slip out when everything started to get intense, but now? Lined up like this, they could both hump each other’s heads like animals.

“M-My braaaaaaain~!” Purl sung, his cries melodic as he felt Eloni’s dick glide over circuits, his balls slap against the side of his head as pre leaked into his canal and slathered everything, lubing it up even more as Eloni humped away.

Meanwhile, Purl’s dick was busy humping up into Eloni. Eloni was breathing hard and heavy, remembering the day that him and Purl were in Natura and getting fucked in all sorts of ways.

They were tied to the bike racks, and everyone converged on them. Eloni remembers getting felt up, groped, stroked. His hair was up in its ring, he had it up more back in those days, and was being grabbed and used as a handle as he had dicks thrust into his mouth. At one point, he even had two dicks getting thrust into his mouth at the same time, and their cum shot out the sides of his as he whined.

When the first fan teased his ear, he shrieked. They started to finger it, stroking around over sensitive circuits, making him drool lube from his head. Fans were startled when they found out they could fuck their ears, but then they quickly became even more horny. Eloni loved getting his head emptied out, he loved getting his thoughts fucked away and replaced with cum, nice and warm and sticky as it soaked into his motherboard and he just giggled away stupidly.

Purl had a rough time, his prudish demeanor keeping him from enjoying it at first. Then, once Eloni was let out of his chains, he was told to go over to Purl. He made out with him while cum was being dumped into both of his ears, tasting cum that ran down into his mouth as Purl whimpered into the kiss. He was just so cute when he was getting everything fucked outta his pretty little head.

Eloni was so turned on by those memories, that he humped faster. He also slid his head up and down Purl’s dick, using it as some kind of makeshift fleshlight. The strangest fleshlight ever, for sure. The sensation of Purl’s dick gliding across his motherboard made him blank as his cum shot into Purl’s head.

Purl’s mind blanked, and he shot his cum into Eloni’s head as well. Feeling his head get filled up with warm, green apple cum, feeling it soak into his circuit boards and slip into every crack, every crevice… It was the most erotic thing ever. Purl only humped Eloni’s head with more wild abandon, and caused Eloni to hump more into him as well.

This lasted for hours.

\---

Zimelu and Haym came looking for their respective lover, and gasped when they saw the sight in front of them.

Purl and Eloni were shaking and shivering, gripping onto each other’s hips as they pumped more cum into their ears. Cum was dripping from both of their ears on either sides of their heads. Cum was pouring out from their mouths as they could only gurgle out whimpers. Cum was leaking from their nose. Hell, there was even cum coming out in the place of tears. Their hips were slathered in it, and they were practically connected to each other at this rate.

Haym and Zimelu both had to yank them apart. And for once, they needed deep cleaned. They hadn’t had to deep clean them for ages, since they had self cleaning processes in their bodies now, but given just how much cum there was… They needed fully drained and dried out.

Hours later, Eloni and Purl found themselves in the shower, Purl hugging onto Eloni as he felt his hair wrap around him.

“...Thank you for that, Eloni…” Purl mumbled as he sighed, enjoying the feeling of Eloni ruffling his messy, wet locks. He blushed when he felt him press a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank YOU for letting me fuck those cute little ears of yours, Purly~” Eloni chuckled.

Eloni kissed Purl, adoring how easily he surrendered to him. He was so cute when he was underneath him, just shivering with pleasure. He pushed him up against the wall, and they slowly frotted their dicks as the warm water pelted down on them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course there's also some shower sex at the end. Seems Eloni just loves fucking in the shower~
> 
> Also, consider the following: 1010 has endorsed ear fleshlights, that were modeled after their own ears. LOTS of research went into making them as accurate as possible, of course~


	9. Purl-hew x Haym - Filled Ports At The Port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to floss your brain at least once a week~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of Sayu and her MAGNUM DOLPHIN DONG.
> 
> Earfucking, aged up Sayu, piss.

For his birthday wish with Haym, Purl-hew wanted to… Go on a double date with him and Sayu. Haym was so excited, because he and Sayu had a specific place in mind.

“So… A port town, huh…?” Purl asked as he idly watched giant beings get herded by small farmers, using miles of cables to pull them slowly along as they devoured trees and materialized new ones behind them. They were so strange, those things. “I’ve never been to one of those. A beach town, maybe, but…”

“Whale, you’re gonna love it! It’s reel cute, got lots of history, some great food, and an amaz-fin view!” Sayu chirped. She was currently nuzzled up against Haym, her arms wrapped nice and tight around him. Haym was currently smiling a dopey smile as Sayu nuzzled against his head, being able to since his hair was down, falling off the seat and onto the floor.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be great! We’re staying the night as an inn, as well! Real cute and quaint…” Haym said. He might not have been as crazy about humans as Eloni, but he still was interested in them. The fact that humans still lived in towns like this, where technology was rather simple… It made no sense to him!

Purl just sighed as he nuzzled up against Zimelu’s chest. He smiled peacefully when he felt him ruffle his hair. He was honestly surprised he agreed to come along, since him and Sayu… They never fought, but they never actively got chummy. Probably still some awkwardness regarding the fact that Sayu was the one who made his feminine form.

“Well, I’m ready to have some fun. How about you, babe?” Zimelu asked, wrapping his arms around Purl and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Purl could only blush and smile the same dopey smile Haym was.

“Y-Yeah…” Purl whispered as Haym’s eyes met his. Haym might’ve been the youngest one, the cutesy innocent member of the band…

...But something in his eyes just sparkled deviously.

\---

Haym and Sayu, as per usual, were nothing but trouble together. They might have been perfect for each other, sure, but they were perhaps a bit TOO perfect. They were both joyful bundles of energy, and it was like putting two kids hopped up on sugar and cocaine with each other and expecting them to both behave.

“H-Holy fuck, slow down..!” Zimelu yelled, panting as he caught up to Purl, who just BARELY had a hold on the two of them.

Sayu was squealing when she saw another sailor, and dashed towards them, lifting Purl and Haym off the ground she went so fast. She asked them a million questions regarding the sea as they smiled at her, displaying a godly amount of patience for the brightly color mermaid. She stuck out like a gaudy little trinket among the calm browns, blues and grays of the little salty, barnacle encrusted town.

After a while of chasing Sayu and Haym around, looking at the sights the town had to offer and taking some pictures, they went to a little restaurant to eat at. Purl never really cared much for eating, but he at least liked the food. And seeing Sayu and Haym having fun was always a plus.

“It’s… A good thing you guys aren’t organics…” Zimelu said, eyeballing the foods Sayu and Haym had stacked in front of each other: Sayu had enough salty food to give a human an instant heart attack, while Haym had enough sweet and sugary foods to send someone into a diabetic coma. These two were VERY extreme in their food tastes, addicted to such a strange sense to an artificial life form.

After having a nice meal, they finally checked in to the inn. They were on the top floor, and had a perfect view of the sea. The green water crashed onto the briny docks as little barges floated on by. Fish with 2 mouths and wings would hop out of the water, before being snatched by birds with massive eyes that took up the sides of their heads.

“The sunset is so beautiful out here!” Sayu cried, her tail swishing back and forth rapidly. She was always so excited by the little things in life, and Purl found it endearing.

“Yeah, honey, it is~” Haym said, sighing as he leaned against her. But as much as he wanted to get lost in a trance staring at the sunset… “Anyways, you wanna start now or what~?” he said, turning around to look Purl directly in the eyes. Purl’s face was so cute when it was flushed.

“Y-Yeah, let’s start…” Purl said, biting his lip when Zimelu instantly went for the bite mark on his neck, nibbling and lapping at it as Purl moaned. Sayu swam over and kissed down Purl’s chest, reaching his stomach by the time Haym came over and smooched Purl’s ear.

Everyone was ganging up on Purl, who was soon pushed onto his back on the little bed. Purl was toyed with and teased by everyone, all the sensations driving him crazy. Purl had already cum into Sayu’s mouth as she swam up and then pushed his head between her breasts, easily slipping his dick into her cloaca as Haym and Zimelu made out, Haym nipping at his pecs and sucking on his nipples as he stroked his hair and ground his dick against Haym’s.

A while later, Zimelu was fucking Sayu while using his incredible, long tongue to slurp at her tits, loving the cute little “pyuns” she’d let out, her ahoge in a heart. Purl, meanwhile, made out with Haym, cupping his face as he covered it in little kisses, making him giggle. Haym was always such a cutie, and it made Purl’s heart melt as he fucked Haym’s ass ever so slowly, grinding right up into his prostate as Haym shivered and came once again.

“G-God, Purl, you’re so good at this…” Haym sighed as he pulled Purl into a hug, just content to be close to him. Purl smiled as he press a kiss to his neck, and hugged him as he laid on top of him. “...You know, though… There’s… There’s one thing I’d love for you to try.” he said, already biting his lip as he thought about it.

“You know, I might as well try something new today…” Purl said idly. Haym then went over to Sayu, and whispered something into her ear. The look on her face was… Worrying.

Sayu swam over to Purl, and before he could even comprehend what was happen, a MASSIVE dolphin dick was shoved up his mouth, making him gag and choke. Sayu held his head where it was.

“If you want thing to go smoothly, little betta, I’d get this nice and wet~” Sayu giggled. Zimelu was bristling in the corner, seeing his Purly getting treated so roughly… “Relax, barracuda… I’m not gonna hurt him. Haym, sweet-sea, why don’t you go and tell him what our plan is?” Sayu said, going a bit gentler on Purl and stroking his hair, finding the way he shivered so adorable as he finally found a rhythm.

Haym whispered into Zimelu’s ear, and Zimelu paused.

The next thing Purl knew, he was pulled off of Sayu’s dick, and he suddenly felt Zimelu sit him down on his lap, his hands held behind his back. Zimelu started peppering kisses all along the back of Purl’s neck, making him moan out as he started to squirm a little, not sure what everyone had planned for him.

He gasped, though, when Haym suddenly started to suck at his dick. His tongue had just a tiny bit of an electric tingle to it, and it felt so sinfully good on his dick as he swirled it around the head, lapped at his slit and even wiggled his tongue just a tiny bit into it. He also gently groped his cute little balls, loving the way Purl moaned and whined when he deepthroated him and licked at them.

However, Purl suddenly froze up when he felt a squirmy, wet dolphin dick against him. Right, Sayu had that monster hanging out now. But… It was right against his ear! Oh lord, it wouldn’t fit! He tried to pull away, but Sayu only pressed her finger against his other ear. Shit, he couldn’t pull away unless he wanted to get his ear penetrated… He was in a bad, bad situation… Sayu pushed against his ear, harder, harder, harderrrrrrrr…

...Until her dick suddenly popped into his head. Purl squirted cum into Haym’s waiting mouth, while Zimelu’s hand went around to his chest and started to tease a nipple. Purl was left babbling as Sayu’s dick glided over sensitive circuits, got her slime on his motherboard and soaked right in. And feeling it SQUIRM inside his head? It was… It was thrashing around, almost!

Purl soon found out why. It turns out… It was search for something. And Purl could feel it… It was trying to push… Push OUT of his other ear?! He absolutely lost the ability to form words when it popped out the other ear. In fact, he lost control of something else, as well…

“Hrrrmmmph?!” Haym said as hot oil suddenly poured down his throat. It ended up spurting out of his nose and the sides of his mouth, but to his credit, he dutifully swallowed it down. And, the first time that he had his brain flossed by Sayu, he ALSO pissed himself, as well.

Zimelu couldn’t take it anymore, and he slipped his dick up Purl’s ass. He hit his prostate dead on with each thrust, and it wasn’t long before Purl came again. Meanwhile, Sayu was slapping her hips against Purl’s head. And because Purl’s mouth was hanging wide open, his tongue flopped out… It was such a tantalizing target to wiggle her dick into, since there was still plenty left over.

Purl was fucked for hours on end. Haym had a nice little dessert, swallowing lots and lots of Purl’s blue raspberry cum. Zimelu filled Purl’s ass up with his seed numerous times, and Sayu… Sayu flossed his brain VERY well, and had cum so many times in his mouth, that cum was rocketing out around her dick from his mouth AND his ears, and from his nose.

When Sayu finally pulled out, Purl could only gurgle a thank you as he flopped back onto Zimelu. He slid his dick out of Purl’s ass, and Purl came yet again when Haym ate his ass out, cleaning the cum from inside it.

“Well… I think me and Purl should take a shower~” Zimelu chuckled, loving the fucked silly look on Purl’s face as cum dribbled from his ears, mouth, and nose. His eyes were rolled back, his pupils turned to hearts. He threw Purl over his shoulder, and headed into the bathroom, getting a shower going.

Sayu could only giggle. She hoped that one day, she could let Zimelu experience what his Purly did… But for now, she was satisfied.

Especially since Haym was currently warming her dick with his own motherboard~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayu will eventually brainfloss all the boys, one of these days~


	10. Zimelu x Rin - Yes, captain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting an unruly little spitfire in his place~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin, being the leader of 1010, can be QUITE the effective captain. Shame he's so submissive most of the time.
> 
> Captain kink, uniform kink, boot worship, impact play.

For Zimelu’s birthday, he had something difficult to ask of Rin. He was used to being the subby little bot who would take orders from ANYONE and do ANYTHING, but… He was still the leader of 1010. And deep down, every other member had a core motive to do as he said, to feel what essentially amounted to a rush of robotic dopamine every time he praised them, every time he raised his voice and gave out orders. And the idea of being underneath him, getting “punished” for slipping up… It was…

“P-Please Rin… I might have the more hypnotic voice but… Yours is commanding and so… So hot!” Zimelu begged. He was blessed with the most compelling voice of 1010, but Rin still had the most commanding, the one that could STILL make someone melt the fastest. “I-I wanna… Wanna be put in… My place…” he said, blushing hard and turning away. Rin was blushing hard, as well.

“A-Are you sure, Zimelu? I-I don’t think I’ll do a really good job at topping…” he whispered. He was the most submissive member of 1010 by nature, after all. Rin squeaked when he was picked up by Zimelu and held against his big chest. So warm…

“Please…” was all Zimelu whispered, peeking out from behind his hair at Rin.

Rin just blushed and finally nodded, leading Zimelu to the playroom…

\---

Zimelu could feel drool slip from his gag and onto the floor. He was currently on his knees, a spreader bar forcing his legs apart. He arms were tied in a nice arm bind behind him. He was looking down at the floor, his head hung low in shame as his hair covered his face.

In front of him, Rin was all dressed up and dapper. He was wearing a captain’s uniform, Azkarian, just like what Neon would wear. He even had on some boots. In one hand was the end of a leash that was attached to the collar around Zimelu’s neck. And in his other hand was something that made Zimelu’s heart beat fast: A riding crop.

Zimelu whimpered when he felt the crop slide under his chin to tilt him up, bringing his gaze to Rin’s. He felt a shiver run through his body as Rin stared right into his electric soul. Rin had all of the charms of each member of 1010. Zimelu’s voice, Purl’s gaze, Eloni’s touch, Haym’s pheromones… He was a walking aphrodisiac.

“Hmph… Such a naughty, nasty boy you are…” Rin purred as he took his boot and nudged it against Zimelu’s dick, loving his little whimper. “At least SOMEONE’S standing at attention~” he chuckled. Zimelu’s cheeks heated up at that as his dick oozed some cum onto his boot.

Rin unhooked his gag and pressed his soiled boot to Zimelu’s lips. This felt so familiar…

“Clean it up, boy. I want my foot spotless.” Rin commanded. Zimelu shut his eyes and let his tongue slip out. He tasted the sharp taste of leather, and his own mild strawberry as he licked it up. He wanted to please his captain, so he kept it up, licking and sucking and planting sloppy kisses until his boot was shining.

Rin then pressed his other boot to his lips, and Zimelu repeated the process. Soon, Rin’s boots were gleaming in the dim light as he gazed upon his unruly little spitfire. He might have been submissive most of the time, but he always did have fantasies of putting him in his place, being leader and all. Zimelu always was the rebellious problem child, and being able to discipline him, to have him on the end of a leash that he tugged at ever so slightly… It was so very erotic. Rin placed his gag back in his mouth.

“Now then… Turn around, boy.” Rin firmly commanded, Zimelu awkwardly shuffling around since he was bound. “Face down, ass up.” he stated as Zimelu gasped into his gag, lifting his ass nice and high in the air when he felt the crop tease at his cheeks, running down them. He was shivering in anticipation, knowing that this was going to hurt. A lot.

“Nnnngh!” he cried as the first swat was brought down. It stung, and Rin was pacing himself so that there would be a pause, letting the sting make it’s way through Zimelu’s entire body before swatting again.

He built up a steady rhythm. Zimelu wanted to cum so badly, but he knew that he shouldn’t. He just resigned himself to his fate as Rin filled up his ass with crop marks. Soon, his face was on the floor, turned to the side as drool pooled out from his gag. He was mindlessly shaking his ass around, making the most adorably needy vocalizations. Rin could only chuckle as he slid the crop right onto his balls… Then his dick.

“Asimov, look at you…” Rin said as Zimelu ground down against the crop like a needy animal. “You’re like a bitch in heat… You know what? If you can please me… I’ll reward you, boy~” Rin said, his voice rumbling so nicely as Zimelu whined. “When I take your gag off… You get straight to sucking.” he instructed.

When the gag got taken off, Zimelu caught his breath, before shuffling back around and getting right between Rin’s legs. He pulled his dick out of his pants, and his vanilla scent was extra strong as he darted his tongue out to lap up some dribbling pre. The way he made Rin groan sent a pang of lust straight to his dick. He effortlessly swallowed Rin, since he was the second smallest out of 1010.

“O-Oh~!” Rin squeaked, before he composed himself. “Th-That’s it, boy. K-Keep… Going…” he groaned. Zimelu’s nose was grinding up against his crotch, the smell of vanilla intoxicating as he wrapped his tongue around Rin’s cock WHILE he sucked.

Rin came shortly after that. But after hearing the submissive little sound he made earlier…

“H-Hey, stooooop!” Rin whined as Zimelu started to lick and slurp and suck at his dick, even though he was still in a sensitive haze. “I-I’m supposed to be on top, you little…” Rin started, before moaning again and filling his mouth with more of his tasty vanilla cum. He could feel Zimelu grinning a filthy grin around his cock… Lord that was both disturbing and hot…

Rin groaned as he came yet again. He was forced to cum a few more time, losing more and more control of the situation, until he was gripping the arms of the chair, drooling and twitching as Zimelu finally pulled back to admire his work. How embarrassing for Rin, that he was able to be dommed by Zimelu, who had his hands tied behind his back and his legs bound!

Of course, Rin decided that he would at least get the last laugh. He slid his crop down to Zimelu’s dick, and rapidly teased it. Zimelu was gasping and squirming as his orgasm was violently tickled out of him, bucking and whining as his cum shot out.

“Heh… Good boy~” Rin teased as Zimelu panted, trying to catch his breath.

He would have to do this again sometime for sure~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin will ALWAYS get the last laugh, make no mistake.
> 
> And tomorrow, we get... Another Purlmelu prompt. Strap in///


	11. Zimelu x Purl-hew - Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zimelu wants to connect with Purl in an EXTRA special way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -REDACTED- is going to give me an aneurysm one of these days~
> 
> Sappy shit, guys with cunts.

For Zimelu’s birthday wish with Purl-hew, he wanted something nice and simple. He wanted to go to dinner with Purl, then have some passionate sex afterwards~

Purl, however, had a surprise for him before they went out for the night.

“Open it up, angel~” Purl said as he handed Zimelu a tiny box. They had just gotten done getting dress for the night: Zimelu wearing his typical punk outfit. A black leather jacket, ripped up jeans, a BBJ t-shirt. Purl was wearing a sweater and some clean jeans.

Zimelu opened the box… And he gasped when he was what was inside of it.

Ear studs. More specifically, genuine ruby ones. They sparkled in the light, and they looked so… Wonderful. He instantly put them in. Zimelu mentioned a while back that he was bored with his plain black ones, and wanted something new… He didn’t think that Purl would go out of his way to actually get him new ones, especially such nice one like these!

“Gosh, I… I-I don’t know what to say, babe…” Zimelu whispered, holding back… Tears? Why was such a small little thing making him feel such emotions?

“You look stunning, angel…” Purl said as he made Zimelu jolt with a tender smooch to his ear. “Now… Why don’t we get ready for dinner, sweetheart? It might not be fancy, but it’s nice and quiet… Nobody to pester us~” Purl chuckled.

Zimelu couldn’t help the dopey smile that was spread across his face as he took Purl’s hand in his~

\---

Zimelu and Purl had a wonderful dinner. They then got back home, and when they got into their room, everything was a blur.

Jackets and sweaters pulled off, pants pulled down desperately as sloppy kisses were exchanged. Zimelu ended up underneath Purl, moaning as his neck was nibbled on and licked. Purl made sure to also pay attention to his ears, nipping at his ruby studs and pressing gentle smooches as Zimelu whined and shook his hips.

“So needy, angel~” Purl teased, loving the little whimper he got from Zimelu. “Now tell me… Is there anything you want to do? Anything at all~?” he asked.

Zimelu blushed. There was… One thing. Something he wanted to try out ever since he saw it in porn.

Zimelu told Purl, and he waited as he retrieved the one thing that made his breath quick and his electric heart beat faster: A double ended dildo. Zimelu wanted nothing more than to stuff it between him and Purl, push nice and hard against him, and just… Grind together, while being so full. He wanted to connect with Purl in such an intimate way.

He wanted Purl to take the lead tonight. And while he was always shy about using his pussy, he really DOES love the feeling of clitoral orgasms. So this was a massive win-win situation for him: Purl would be taking the lead, they’d both be nice and stretched out while grinding their clits together, and Purl would be able to have amazing orgasms with him!

Zimelu just sighed and let Purl carry him over to the bed, gently setting him down before crawling on top of him. He kissed his burning cheeks, and groped his massive, soft chest, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples as he traced circles around them with his thumbs.

Of course, Zimelu was impatient, and just REALLY wanted to get straight to it. Purl could sense it, and decided to not make him wait any longer. Zimelu was soaked, and the dildo slipped into the both of them easily. Purl easily slid down on it, despite being so damn tight.

Zimelu, however… He slid down on it, but he was trying his hardest to focus and get a rhythm going. But being stretched out and full… It was so hard to focus. He was getting more and more frustrated, and he could feel tears slip from his eyes as he cursed under his breath. Why was he so sensitive? It wasn’t even that big…!

Purl knew that Zimelu was struggling, that he was trying to force himself. He was the type of person to not say anything if he wasn’t comfortable, and would try to tough things out, try to force himself to like it. Purl wouldn’t have any of that, though, and he gently placed a hand on his chest, making Zimelu jolt and pause.

“Angel… You’re doing great…” Purl whispered. “You’re perfect, everything about you is perfect… And you don’t need to rush, you don’t need to force yourself… Just take it slow, angel…” Purl calmly said, his voice sending shivers down Zimelu’s spine. Purl leaned in close, and pulled Zimelu into a kiss, a tender one that made his heart melt as he whimpered and found Purl’s hands with his own once he pulled back.

Zimelu gulped… Before finally relaxing. He would take it slow, go as slow as he needed.

It took him a while to finally, comfortably fill himself up, but Purl was ever so patient. He would wait for days if he had to, anything for his ‘Melu.

When they finally touched their clits together, it was as if nothing else mattered in the world. They both couldn’t hold back their moans, and they both gripped onto each other’s hands, thumbs rubbing across the palms to sooth each other. They managed to sit up far enough to touch their foreheads together, both shivering at the feelings it stirred up in them, to be this close and intimate with each other…

Their minds going fuzzy, Zimelu and Purl both threw their arms around each other as they ground their clits together, mindlessly moaning out their names and rambling on and on about how much they love each other, how they never want this to end, and so many other things that got lost in their frantic grinding.

They finally came, and came HARD. Juices mixing together, they both were out of breath and fell backwards, the dildo still between them as a puddle of juices formed between them and all over their inner thighs. Purl crawled up onto Zimelu after shuffling around, the dildo slipping out of the both of them. He pressed gentle kisses to Zimelu’s cheeks, his forehead, his ears… Zimelu sniffled as tears finally started to spill.

Purl only wiped them away with his thumbs, before nuzzling their foreheads together yet again, the both of their cheeks glowing softly as their juices went cold. But they could clean those up later… Nothing mattered in the world right now. Nothing except for them as they finally fell asleep in each others arms, blissfully ignorant to the rest of the world~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the beach day chapter, but still, this was nice to write///
> 
> Tomorrow, get ready for more fluff and sap///


	12. Zimelu x Eloni - I Love You, Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zimelu feels bad for mistreating Eloni when they were growing up.
> 
> He wants to apologize in the best way possible~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that uh, my Zimelu can lactate. And also, get ready for lots of sappy shit///
> 
> Sappy feelings, references to trauma, male lactation.

Eloni was taken aback by Zimelu’s birthday request. He expected to be used, to be treated like dirt and just roughly fucked. But instead? Zimelu wanted to… Worship him. He wanted to make him feel good.

“B-Bro, are you… Are you sure about this? I-I’m fine with being turned into a little cumpdump, or getting beaten up, or-” Eloni said, before Zimelu cut him off.

“It’s MY birthday wish, isn’t it? I thought I could wish for whatever I wanted, ‘Loni…” he said, huffing and turning away. He did that on purpose, and thankfully it worked.

“Y-Yes, you can, you can! It’s just… Are you SURE you want to waste your time on me?” he said.

Zimelu felt like an arrow was shot through his heart, but he regained his composure quickly. He, instead of speaking, went over to Eloni… And picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to his room as he squeaked.

“I-I can walk, you know…!” Eloni stuttered as Zimelu just pressed a kiss to his forehead, making him blush and shut up.

\---

Eloni was set down on the bed, and he felt incredibly vulnerable for some reason. Zimelu loomed over him, Eloni frightened. He was reminded of the old days when Zimelu would torment him for no reason, or at least that’s what it seemed like.

Instead of hurting or threatening him, however… Zimelu clambered on top of him… And pulled him into a gentle, soft kiss. Eloni was shocked, but… He cautiously pressed back. Soon, he was melting under Zimelu’s wonderful kiss. With a tongue like his, he was quite experienced and knew just how to make him melt without even touching ANYTHING else.

Zimelu pulled back after a few minutes of straight kissing, strings of saliva attaching him to Eloni’s panting mouth. He looked like he was in a daze, poor thing. Zimelu couldn’t help but dive back down and make out with him some more, still at his agonizing pace. Every time Eloni would shift around and try to get him to speed up, he would just grab his head gently, and trace along his jaw, behind his ear. Eloni eventually got the message and just whimpered as Zimelu trapped him in a kiss that lasted a good 10 minutes. He was exploring every inch of his mouth, twisting with his tongue and savoring his taste, thrusting his tongue down his throat for him to suck on and deepthroat.

When he finally pulled back… He noticed that Eloni’s plates were completely exposed. His nipples were out, along with his ass, pussy, and dick. Even his balls were out. He was whimpering as Zimelu mouthed at his neck, pressing the gentlest of kisses and smooches to it and going behind his ear.

“Z-Zimelu, fuck man! Y-You got me right where you want, j-just go faster, please! I’ll do anything!” he whined.

“Anything?” Zimelu asked. Eloni nodded. “Okay… Lay there and take it~” Zimelu chuckled as Eloni just groaned and let him continue his slow, tortuous pace. Eloni squirmed when he kissed down his neck and onto his chest. He was kissing all AROUND his nipples, taking his sweet, sweet time to get there. The anticipation was already making them harden up and get even more sensitive as some of Zimelu’s soft, fluffy hair brushed across it by accident, making him grip at the sheets as he grit his teeth.

“F-Fuck…!” he grunted. He wanted to cum so badly, but at the same time, this was maddeningly teasing and just not nearly enough to push him over the edge. Even when Zimelu’s warm, long tongue FINALLY laved at his nipples, he could only whimper and sniffle as he started to cry. He wanted to cum so badly, but he had an idea what would happen if he asked.

It still didn’t hurt to try, he supposed. He asked Zimelu if he could cum… To which he only got a shake of the head no. Zimelu then started pressing the lightest, wispiest pecks to his nipples as his brain felt like it was melting from the sheer pleasure and denial he was going through. Zimelu was so cruel, not letting him cum…

“I’m cruel…?” Zimelu whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice. Oh fuck, he must’ve said that out loud…! “Well… Yeah, I was cruel… Very cruel to you, Eloni.” he said, suddenly stopping his assault on his sensitive chest to instead nuzzle against his cheek, his warm one meeting his velvety one. “And… I’m so sorry for all of that. For those years you would… Would cry yourself to sleep… Yeah, I heard you. From time to time. I… I took joy out of it…” Zimelu whispered, gently hugging onto Eloni. “I thought that if I made someone else suffer, it would take away some of the pain of… Of knowing that I’m just a robot… But it never did.” he said, looking Eloni directly in his eyes. “Please, Eloni... I want to worship you for my birthday to at least try and make up, at least start making up for the way I acted before. Will you let me do that…?” he asked.

Eloni was absolutely taken aback, never knowing just how Zimelu felt all these years. He could only slowly nod, before Zimelu pressed a kiss to his lips. Not a deep, passionate one, but a sweet, lips only one. Eloni shivered as he lovingly ruffled his hair and just chuckled deeply, his rumbling voice sending jolts of pleasure straight to his dick.

“A-Ah, ‘Melu…!” he moaned as he went right back to teasing his nipples. They were so, so sensitive by now, and every little peck, every little flick felt so maddeningly good. Zimelu then kissed his way down his stomach, making sure to press gentle kisses to his sides, loving how he giggled just a little bit as it tickled him. He then kissed his inner thighs, one of his more sensitive spots, before he finally targeted his balls.

He had the biggest balls out of all of 1010, quite befitting him and his metaphorical ball size. They were nice and plump, and quite fun to play with. The way his silicone stretched out so thinly on the heavy things was so tantalizing as Zimelu pressed kisses all along them. He then went underneath them, and lapped at his taint. He was so sensitive there, and Zimelu was just treating him so nicely.

Truth be told, he was treating him like he was… Fragile. Like if he even kissed him too hard, he would shatter into a million little pieces. To be fair, his mental state was definitely the most fragile out of all the boys. Zimelu just felt so sad whenever he would see Eloni struggle to keep up a smile. He wanted him to smile more, to see him happy, to see him enjoying himself for once.

“O-Oh, not there…!” Eloni moaned as Zimelu started to eat him out. He always had such a wonderful pussy to play with. When Neon asked if the boys wanted to customize their genitalia, Eloni wanted a noticeable labia. They always looked so fun to tug at, to pinch and to tease. And right now, Zimelu was pressing little kisses all along it, nibbling oh so gently, and pulling as softly as he possibly could. Eloni was covering his mouth and making the most adorable little squeaks as he shivered. Zimelu felt a sense of pride, knowing that he was shivering and making those sounds JUST for him. He pulled back and smooched his inner thigh, before looking up at him in a daze.

“Y-You taste so good, ‘Loni… I-I always loved your taste…” he mumbled, sounding almost sleepy. Whenever Zimelu ate pussy, especially pussy he REALLY enjoyed, he would enter a trance, almost. He pushed Eloni’s dick and balls back into his groin plate, and locked those up so that only his pussy would be out, and he shifted around, gripping his hips lightly and licking away at his hopelessly exposed pussy. Eloni could only whine as he entered a trance and couldn’t be stopped. The only thing he could do was ride it out, as Zimelu would eventually stop on his own...

\---

He was panting hard and shivering _3 hours later._ Zimelu was completely covered in his juice. It was all over his cheeks, chin, nose, neck. It was even on his chest and some even dribbled onto his lap. It had leaked onto Eloni’s stomach and chest as well, and covered his thighs. Zimelu was panting hard, and his lap was stained with cum, having cum way too many times to count, as he got pleasure from pleasing his partner when it came to oral sex.

“N-No more… Oh FUCK, m-my brain is melting…” Eloni huffed. Of course, he was totally helpless to stop Zimelu from pushing his tingling pussy back into his plates as his dick and balls came out again. “N-Nooooooo, don’t liiiiiick…!” he cried as Zimelu then decided to finish him off with a bang.

His tongue wrapped around his dick while he sucked him off. Everything was feeling so sinfully good as he even had enough left over to slurp away at his balls. Eloni was moaning like crazy as he gripped Zimelu’s hair and bucked up into his mouth.

Eventually he came, and he screamed before fainting. Zimelu cuddled with him, stroking his hair the whole time until he woke up.

He pressed a kiss to his forehead, and decided to show Eloni just how much he wanted to make up with him. He let himself become incredibly vulnerable.

“Wh-What… I thought you didn’t start for a while…” Eloni mumbled as he saw Zimelu’s nipples pop out and start to leak strawberry milk.

“...P-Please…” he whispered. Eloni felt a pang of lust and joy run through him. Zimelu hardly ever let anyone except Purl see him in such a vulnerable state. His pecs were swollen and his nipples were extra sensitive as he looked at him with the most needy face he’d ever seen on him.

“...I-I’ll be gentle…” Eloni promised as he wrapped a lip around a nipple and sucked ever so carefully. His tongue, his velvety soft tongue ran across it, lapping away as he hugged him. Zimelu was moaning so sweetly. Something about seeing the older robot just so vulnerable and needy made him feel things, made him so aroused…

Zimelu whimpered as he hugged onto Eloni, pushing him into his soft pec as he smooched it before moving onto the other one. He felt so good. Sure, it might not have been Purl’s cool tongue, but this soft, almost ticklish tongue… He could appreciate it for sure. He wanted to be even more vulnerable for Eloni, and so…

“O-Oh my god…?” Eloni whispered as he felt Zimelu suddenly grind his cunt up against him. He put his dick away and let his cunt out.

“P-Please… Fuck me a-and suck on my… My chest…” Zimelu whispered, hugging him tight.

Eloni could only gulp as he lined his dick up with his cunt, and pushed in. Thankfully, he was the smallest of the group, and Zimelu was SO wet that penetration was easy. He groaned as Zimelu’s milk made his mind fuzzy and he kept on suckling at him, thrusting away.

Eventually, he came inside of him, and Zimelu threw his head back as he came HARD, whimpering as his milk squirted into Eloni’s mouth. They repeated this a few more times, until Eloni pulled out, his green apple cum spurting from him.

It was Eloni’s turn, then, to pamper and adore him, cooing as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear and pressed gentle kisses along his neck, his hair wrapped softly around him.

“M-Man, Zimelu… Thank you. Thank you for… For taking care of me, and thank you for letting me take part in something so very hard for you to allow others into…” Eloni finally said, nuzzling against him as he felt another kiss get pressed to his head.

“Any time, bro… Any time…” Zimelu chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really love Zimloni ngl///
> 
> Also if only y'all knew the full extent of my male lactation fetish...


	13. Zimelu x Haym - Sunburnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zimelu wants sweet, innocent little Haym to dom him as hard as he can.
> 
> In other words, Zimelu regrets everything, part 82~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay. I just end up passing out, either because my body is tired... Or uh, the other day when I got drunk for the first time in a while for a celebration///
> 
> Intense domming, electrostim, MILD sadism.

For his birthday, Zimelu wanted Haym to dom him. Haym had dommed him once before, back when he was being punished in his feminine form. He was convinced that was just a fluke or something, and that when he was in his normal form, that Haym wouldn’t be able to dom him.

So, he went up to Haym, and explained the situation, and how he wanted him to just TRY and dom him. Haym only smiled ever so sweetly at Zimelu, before uttering one simple word.

“Run~”

Zimelu ran.

He instantly regretted everything. He was running throughout the mansion, hiding, and he managed to evade Haym for a while.

And then he ended up getting knocked out just when he thought it was safe to rest.

About an hour later, Zimelu woke up down in the lab. He was strapped to one of the tables, and had a gag in his mouth. He was busy struggling, when suddenly Haym stepped out of the shadows. His bright yellow eyes were so freaky in the dark…

“You really fucked up, ‘Melu~” Haym chirped as he crawled on top of him. Zimelu’s dick was out, and he rubbed his ass against it, loving the way he groaned and bucked his hips. “Aw, wanna cum already? Don’t worry, I got ya covered…” Haym said, Zimelu confused.

And then a powerful zap came down on him. Zimelu had a violent orgasm, his cum shooting in an impressive arc as he shrieked into the gag.

However, the shocking did not stop. It kept on going. And because they had surge protector upgrades, there wasn’t a chance that his motherboard would get fried and therefore he’d have some respite from the intense sensations. Zimelu whined into the gag and kept on cumming in spurts, writhing as Haym’s smile grew wider and looked positively menacing for such a happy, sweet little ray of sunshine…

By the time Haym was done, Zimelu was a whimpering mess, absolutely docile and the resistance quite literally zapped out of him. Haym bent down and mouthed at Zimelu’s neck, leaving hickey after hickey on him. Marking him for everyone to see who he belonged to…

Zimelu then felt a collar slip around him, before a leash got clicked onto him. He then had his dick stuffed back into his plates, and felt Haym shoving little bullet vibrators inside it, putting them on low, before shutting his plates. His plates were stuffed full and tight, and he was being teased HARD while his dick was leaking cum through them. Zimelu was then taken off of the table, and his hands tied behind his back as he was brought to his knees. Haym kneeled down in front of him, grabbing his chin and tilting it up to meet his eyes.

“Today, you are not going to be getting much rest or relaxation. You are my slave today… My oral slave, to be exact. And you are also the rest of 1010’s oral slave.” he said, loving how the gears in Zimelu’s head turned and he started to panic at that last part. “Now, why don’t we bring you upstairs so you can get started~?” he said, tugging at his leash.

Zimelu could only groan as he walked alongside Haym, his head low. Even though he was going to be used, only for his tongue and oral skills… He couldn’t wait for this.

\---

Zimelu found himself kneeling next to Haym as everyone was gathered around him. Everyone looked down at him with a different expression: Rin was heavily flushed, Purl was biting his lip, and Eloni was smirking.

“So, who wants to go first~?” Haym said.

Rin shyly raised his hand. Haym took the gag out of Zimelu’s mouth, and nudged him with his foot.

“Well? Go on, Rin’s waiting for you, ‘Melu~” Haym giggled. Zimelu’s cheeks were burning as he shuffled between Rin’s legs. Rin was sitting down, and he took both his dick and his pussy out.

“D-Don’t be too rough…” Rin said. Zimelu looked up at him, he would NEVER be rough with Rin unless he wanted it… “O-Oh~!” Rin gasped as Zimelu started to lick at his clit. His pussy was definitely the plumpest and softest out of all of 1010, and was always enjoyable to eat out. Zimelu looked up at Rin with doe eyes, starting to get lost in it all as his vanilla taste overwhelmed him.

Zimelu always did love giving others oral. He has the tongue for it, after all, but was also VERY skilled at it. He would judge his partner’s reactions, notice body language and little things they weren’t even aware of, and use it to his advantage. Every little breath, every little shiver, every whisper of his name, he would always notice.

“A-Ah, fuck… Y-You’re always so good at this…” Rin sighed as he ruffled Zimelu’s long red hair. Zimelu moaned into his pussy, before planting one last kiss on his clit and lapping at his cute little balls next. They were so cute and tight, and were extra sensitive on Rin. Fun to leave little kisses on and nuzzle into. He then went up to his dick, and easily swallowed it, wrapping his tongue around it while sucking, making Rin whine hard as he came into his mouth.

Zimelu pulled off, not wanting to overstimulate poor Rin. Instead, he opened his mouth, allowing Rin to see his vanilla cum, before he swallowed it. He was then yanked back by Haym, and all he had to do was point to Eloni, and Zimelu already shuffled over to him. Eloni whipped out his dick and his pussy. Zimelu got started worshiping his fat balls first, since he had the biggest out of all of 1010. He ended up getting really into it, even pressing his nose up against them and snorting, his green apple scent filling his head as Eloni had to pull him off, chuckling at his dazed look.

“God, you’re cute~” Eloni said as he then pushed him under his balls and up against his pussy. He moaned out when he started to suck at his clit and pepper his labia with kisses, his tongue flicking out from time to time as he squirted nice and hard on him.

Zimelu sucked his dick as well for a while, before he suddenly felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

Purl.

He looked up at his Purly with a love-struck expression, and he shuffled between his legs as well. He sucked Purl’s dick of course, but he spent the most time on his pussy. Purl’s moans and little shivers made the edging he was suffering worth it.

“Angel, you’re doing great… Keep it up, alright?” Purl gently said, running his hand through Zimelu’s soft red hair, absolutely adoring the little shivers and moans he got from him. Zimelu gently flicked his clit with his tongue, and smooched it before working his tongue up into his pussy. Purl cried out and clenched around it as he came, covering Zimelu’s face with his lube. Zimelu pulled his tongue out and smooched his inner thigh, loving the quivering the followed.

Haym decided that it wouldn’t be right to yank him away from his lover, so he let Zimelu spend another hour pleasuring Purl. Rin made out with Eloni while Haym jacked off a few times, watching Zimelu just… Go to town on Purl.

Seeing the way he looked up at him with pure adoration in his eyes, seeing the way he would dribble through his plates whenever Purl would squirt on his face… It warmed his heart.

When Purl was finally satisfied, Haym took Zimelu back to his old room, a cutesy mess of yellow and Sayu posters. Zimelu ended up tied up to the bed frame, and Haym smiled ever so sweetly as he rubbed his hands together. Static tingled from his finger tips, and Haym decided to absolutely torment poor Zimelu.

 _“O-Oh FUCK, Haym, not there…!”_ Zimelu whined as he was suddenly writhing rather pathetically. Haym’s fingers were ghosting over his nipples. Zimelu had a sensitivity glitch, focused entirely in his nipples. They were 5 times as sensitive as the other members of 1010, even more sensitive than Rin’s, which was a LOT.

Gently rubbing his fingers back and forth over the very tips of his nipples, just barley grazing them as the static was horrendously ticklish and just felt so _good_ on him, little waves of pleasure pulsing through his chest. Haym decided to show mercy on poor Zimelu, and unlocked his plates. His pussy and his dick popped out, and he was dripping from both of them so much as the static sent little shocks of pleasure throughout him.

“P-Please… W-Wanna cum… May I cum?!” Zimelu said, his voice getting a bit desperate at the end as his entire frame trembled. Haym only responded by taking one of his fingers away and replacing it with his mouth, his electric tongue that sent the most pleasant tingles onto his nipple. “HAAAAAAYM Haymhaymhaymhaymhaym-” Zimelu started to babble.

And then Haym decided to shock him. Literally. He rubbed his finger against his big, throbbing clit…

...Before sending a powerful jolt straight into it. Zimelu’s entire body seized up as cum rocketed out and he squirted HARD. He ended up fainting from it all.

\---

Zimelu, later, was snuggled under the covers with Haym. Haym insisted on showering him with kisses, to which Zimelu just accepted his fate and let the little ray of sunshine love up on him~

“I-I’m sorry for being rough…” Haym whispered. Zimelu’s clit still throbbed with errant aftershocks of orgasm, shivers wracking poor Zimelu. Zimelu just shook his head and ran his warm hand over Haym’s static-y cheek, loving the way he instinctively nuzzled into his touch.

“Don’t be. I dared you to dom me as hard as you could… And you certainly did~” Zimelu said, smirking as he pressed a warm kiss to his forehead.

Haym could only blush as he snuggled his head in between his fat pecs. Man, were they warm and plush...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I at least have tomorrow's thing all written out and ready to post...
> 
> ...And tomorrow is, gonna be something that is NOT for everyone, fair warning!


	14. Eloni x Rin - Willingly Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloni wants to become completely and totally helpless, all for Rin.
> 
> Rin finally learns to stop feeling bad about fantasies he's had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh MAN. So, for those of you who have read my kinktober collection... YEAH. Lots of trauma involving the removal of limbs for Eloni... But he actually WANTS to try it again here. This is 100% consensual, so DON'T worry.
> 
> Amputee, limb removal, mentions of past trauma, guilt over kinks.

For Eloni’s birthday wish with Rin… He just about made Rin blue screen.

“E-Eloni, did you hit your head extra hard or something?!” Rin squeaked, shaking at what he suggested. He wanted… Rin to cut off his limbs. To make him into what he called a “fuck nugget”. How _charming._

“Rin. It’s my birthday wish, right?” Eloni huffed.

“Y… Y-Yeah, but-” Rin started, before Eloni deflated.

“I… I have dreams, you know.” Eloni whispered. “Dreams where I have no limbs, but instead of being fucked by those horrible people… I’m with one of you guys. And… I always feel so good as you just use me like a fleshlight…” he said. “Please, Rin… Just this once…!” he whined, finally begging. It was true. He had dreams, sexual dreams regarding what happened to him. He never knew if it was messed up or not, but he didn’t care to think about that anyways. There was just something, something about being that vulnerable and helpless… Something about that, that made Eloni’s circuits buzz.

Rin paused, his retort dying in his throat. He was the second one to find Eloni as a battered torso and head. He had worked 12 hours to repair him, and he had nightmares about finding him with his limbs ripped off again. But at the same time… Rin experienced horrific rape a while back, that involved extreme sensory deprivation bondage. And yet, he still liked sensory deprivation.

He knew that him and his brothers (and Neon J) had fucked up ways of dealing with trauma, especially trauma of the sexual kind. Sexual healing, where they would role-play out things, and it would help them move on. Perhaps, this is what Eloni wanted to do. Associate things with good stuff instead of bad stuff. Rin sighed after much internal debate.

“...Okay, Eloni. I’ll make you into… A… Fuck nugget…” he said, cringing at the name.

Eloni tackled him and squealed. Rin wondered just what the hell he had gotten himself into as he led Eloni down to the lab…

\---

Eloni finds himself strapped down to one of the operating tables down in Baracca Mansion’s basement. His arms and legs are spread nice and wide, giving Rin ample room to work. Speaking of Rin… He was looking nervous, like he was trying to psyche himself up for what he was about to do to Eloni. He… He LOVED Eloni and didn’t want to hurt him… But Eloni WANTED to be hurt. He WANTED this. In fact…

“Asimov… You really… Uh, are dripping, Eloni…” Rin whispered. His dick was out of his plates, and he had hearts in his eyes as he looked over to the table next to them. Tools for fixing machines… An electric saw… He was shivering in arousal at the thought, that at least for a day, he’d become a helpless little thing, unable to fend for himself as Rin could do WHATEVER he wanted to him…

“I-I’m so happy that… That you’re doing this for me, Rin…” Eloni said, his breathing getting faster when he saw him pick up the electric saw. “O-Oh man… I’m ready for you, captain… I am SO ready for you…!” Eloni babbled, his dick throbbing as Rin finally approached him.

He gulped, and he turned the saw on. Pre spurted from Eloni’s dick when he heard that sound, saw the blade spin. Rin slowly, ever so slowly lowered it down, further, further, furtherrrrrrrr…

...Until it met his arm. Eloni had never screamed this hard in his life, except for that fateful night. But this time, his scream was that of pure ecstasy as the blade effortlessly sliced through his arm. Searing pain shot through his body, Eloni somehow convincing Rin to not only not put him under, but to leave his pain receptors enabled. He was groaning, seeing stars in front of his eyes when suddenly-

“NO, no! P-Please don’t… Don’t stop, R-Riiiiiiin!” Eloni begged when he saw Rin try to stop everything. Rin gulped once more, and he did the other arm.

Eloni came yet again. He was seizing up, shivering as he squirted his cum hard. Poor thing was whining so loudly as he gasped and panted. Rin powered on, though, knowing that if he stopped now… He likely wouldn’t be able to continue.

The saw effortlessly sliced through a leg, and Eloni was hysterical at this point, the pain turning into mind-numblingly powerful waves of pleasure that crashed over him as more cum shot out.

“OTHERLEGOTHERLEGOTHERLEEEEEEEEEEG-” Eloni screamed, going mad from all the pleasure. Rin grit his teeth, tears escaping from his eyes as he finally cut off his last leg. Eloni jolted, before fainting as he came one last time.

Rin let go of the power saw, letting it turn off and fall to the ground as he slumped down and buried his face into his hands, crying. He couldn’t believe that he had done the same, horrible thing those assholes did to Eloni on that awful night… He was so fucked up for agreeing to do this!

But, he soon stopped crying, and got straight to work. He needed to tidy up his stumps, after all…

\---

When Eloni woke… He felt… Lighter. _Much_ lighter. He tried to move his limbs… But found that he had none.

Rin… Rin really DID go through with it…

...And he couldn’t be happier.

Rin was sitting nearby as he looked like he had just gotten back from a war. He was staring off into the distance, his eyes looking extra tired. Eloni startled him when-

“Sup, bro!” he cheerfully chirped. Odd, Rin didn’t go anywhere near his motherboard… So why was he acting like it got jolted loose?

Rin also was mentally berating himself for looking at Eloni and finding him… Cute. He looked so small, and he was wiggling around so adorably. No, BAD Rin. BAD thoughts.

“Pick me up, bro?” Eloni said, wiggling around a bit. Rin finally swallowed and went over to him. He picked him up, and went back over to the couch, cradling him. “Thanks, Rin… You really are the best for doing this for me… I… I didn’t think you’d go through with it…” Eloni muttered.

Rin found himself looking at Eloni’s helpless, oh so vulnerable little form. He was so tiny without his limbs. He was so light. He was so helpless. And the way he was squirming around in his arms…

“H-Hey, um…” Eloni stuttered. “H-How about you… H-Help me out, bro?” Eloni whispered. Rin realized… That his dick was hard. And it had been for a while. In fact, his cum had already dripped onto his arm.

Rin was torn. He felt so bad about taking advantage of Eloni in this state, even though it WASN’T taking advantage. But… Was it REALLY right, to touch him while he was this helpless?

Rin didn’t have to think for long, as Eloni started to whine and wiggle around even more. He looked so needy, so helpless. His cheeks were glowing a neon green, and he was already sweating and panting. Rin couldn’t help but think… That he just, looked so slutty. Like such a little whore. A limbless little whore. He shivered as he finally, finally reached out and stroked his dick, his own dick popping out when he heard him moan and saw him throw his head back.

“R-Rin…!” Eloni gasped out. His hair went out of his loop, and wrapped around him. A soft ponytail arm. Rin briefly wondered if he should have cut his hair to make him truly vulnerable, but instead found it cute the way he was adapting to having no limbs. And feeling him wrap his hair around him in it’s calming, soft embrace… It just drove Rin wild.

Rin slowly jerked Eloni off. Eloni was left reeling, because… Rin could take advantage of him. He could grab him by the neck and use him like a fleshlight to pump n’ dump in. But instead… He was being so, so gentle. He was giving him a heavenly handjob, thinking only of HIS pleasure. He could’ve been doing ANYTHING to him but instead he was-

“RIN!” Eloni shouted as he came, shivering and shaking so nicely. He was left panting as Rin hugged him and stroked his hair, planting a kiss on his forehead… Before yelping as he was spun around. “R-Rin, what are you…” he started, before helplessly moaning as Rin’s tongue started to lap at his asshole. Rin shut his eyes, just relaxing as he leisurely licked away at him.

However, Rin let out a muffled yelp when Eloni’s mouth slipped over his dick. To top it off, that tickly, soft hair hand pushed its way into his ass, and started to tease at his prostate. Rin just responded by licking harder and faster as he pushed his tongue into his ass, wiggling it around.

They both came in unison, moans muffled by something or other. Rin pulled Eloni into a hug, cuddling with him as he nuzzled into his hair. That green apple scent was amazing…

“...H-How about… We stay here for the night?” Rin asked Eloni. They still had their old rooms set up how they left them, for when they came back to visit the mansion.

“...Sure thing, man~” Eloni panted, still winded as Rin carried him to his room…

\---

Rin missed his old bed. It was nice and comfortable, just a white void of soft, fluffy pillows and warm blankets. And of course, like him… Vanilla, everything smelled like vanilla. Rin decided to get into some pajamas for once: An old BBJ t-shirt and some baggy shorts. He shifted his plates gray as he dove under the covers. Eloni used his hair hand to actually lift himself up onto the bed. Yep, he was adapting alright…

“Hey, ‘Loni. Come into my arms…” Rin softly said, holding them out. Eloni did, and blushed when Rin wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his chin into his hair and sighing. Man, did his hair smell nice…

Eloni felt something warm inside of him. He felt… He felt good that he was being just… Cuddled with. He felt like a teddy bear, almost, and he sighed as he got comfortable and laid back. He interfaced his hair hand with the wall, and he had the lights in the room shut off. Now it was just Rin and him in the darkness of the room, as their cheeks slowly stopped glowing and they both fell asleep.

…

Eloni woke up slowly. He felt something… Something on his neck.

“R… R-Rin…?” he mumbled. The rumble against his neck fully woke him up as his dick popped out of his plates. Oh LORD, his voice was too hot…

Rin slipped a finger into Eloni’s lube drooling asshole, and Eloni moaned as he easily found his prostate, stroking over it relentlessly as Eloni felt his pre dribble down and onto Rin’s lap.

Then, Eloni felt himself getting lifted up… And cum spurted from his dick as he realized what was happening. The only light in the room was the glow of their eyes and cheeks, soft green and white light casting shadows on the wall. Eloni could see how nervous Rin looked, as if he should be ashamed for wanting this… But most of all, he wanted approval from Eloni. He was about to do what happened to him that fateful night, albeit a LOT gentler, kinder.

“A-Ah… Go ahead Rin… I’m all yours, captain~” Eloni groaned.

Rin almost got cum in his eye when Eloni screamed, throwing his head back as pure pleasure rushed through him when Rin slammed him down on his dick. Rin gripped Eloni by the waist, and used him as a fleshlight. He just jacked himself off with his body, like he was something to use. Of course, Eloni managed to make the moment more intimate when his hair wrapped around Rin and pulled him in for a kiss, vanilla and green apple mixing so nicely.

They both came in unison, moans muffled by the others mouth. Rin came harder than he had in a LONG time, and he just held onto Eloni, hugging him close as they both drifted back off to sleep.

The next morning, Rin had fixed Eloni back up, saving his limbs so that he could reattach them. He did a perfect job, as if Eloni never was, as he called himself, a “fuck nugget”. Eloni was thanking Rin for letting him do this over and over again, however…

“I… I’m also sorry, Rin… I know that… That you felt bad about doing this, because of what happened to me…” Eloni admitted. “But… Just know, that you’re not fucked up. Just because seeing me as a helpless little thing turned you on… That doesn’t mean your a bad person. And remember, I thoroughly enjoyed all of this~!” he chirped. “Is there any way I can make things up to you…?” he asked.

Indeed, there was one way…

\---

Eloni was on top of Rin, riding his dick. He was holding hands with him, slowly moving up and down as Rin moaned so nicely for him.

“R-Rin… Fuck, you’re so cute…” Eloni whispered, his hair wrapping around him and embracing him in its warmth. He then leaned down for a smooch, Rin whimpering as he came into his ass yet again. Eloni finally came, and was worn right out.

He not only wrapped his arms around Rin, but his hair as he drifted off, Rin following soon after.

Looks like Rin isn’t the only clingy one anymore~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin doesn't feel guilty about his kinks, his dreams any more. And you shouldn't either, always remember that!
> 
> Next chapter is more kinky stuff~


	15. Eloni x Zimelu - Burnin' Up For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zimelu spoils Eloni with some temperature play~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temperature play is so good, I keep forgetting about it///
> 
> Temperature play, biting, burning, trauma mentions, light tickling at the end.

For Eloni’s birthday wish with Zimelu, Eloni wanted to try something. A long time ago, he was taken advantage of by fans. At one point, they even shoved a hot curling iron up his ass and fucked him with it, burning his asshole and tearing off the delicate skin in and around it. They did many other things to him, including sawing his limbs off and many other terrible things… But he never could get the idea of getting fucked with something burning out of his mind.

“E-Eloni… Are you… Are you sure about this…?” Zimelu asked, getting nervous at the idea of doing what he wanted. He wanted some temperature play: He wanted to be bound and helpless as Zimelu used his burning hot fingertips, tongue, and dick to burn him in a good way… He wasn’t aware that being burned COULD feel good, but then again, Eloni was a masochist of the highest degree.

“Yes, for the last time, I’m sure! Please, Zimelu… I granted YOUR birthday wishes so many times, can’t you grant mine?” he pleaded. He looked at Zimelu with a pitiful expression, and Zimelu’s resolve crumbled instantly.

“Okay… Okay. I’ll do this just for you, but only because it’s your birthday. Now… Why don’t we get ready, ‘Loni?” Zimelu softly sighed, gently grabbing Eloni’s hand and leading him to the bedroom.

Eloni was already shivering in arousal at what was going to happen to him. He simply couldn’t wait…

\---

Eloni’s needy little whimpers filled the room as he squirmed so erotically for Zimelu. He was bound, gagged, and blindfolded, completely vulnerable as warm fingers trailed up his side. He loved it when Zimelu got like this, when he got so sultry and intense.

“My sweet, precious little Eloni… You really do trust me, don’t you?” he softly asked. He got a shivery little noise of affirmation. Drool was trickling from Eloni’s gag as the warm fingers became hot. His silicone skin was starting to get singed, and he loved it.

Zimelu chuckled and had some fun with this, walking his fingers up his stomach, his ribs, and finally his chest. He poked and prodded at his hard, perky little nipples, loving how Eloni’s back arched so beautifully for him, how he moaned into the gag. Eloni’s dick was out and throbbing, pre already leaking as everything was burning him so good.

Eloni squeaked when hot little kisses trailed up his neck, going ever so slowly. Zimelu was the absolute master of teasing, being able to reduce Eloni to a whimpering, begging mess as it was. But right now? Feeling the singeing smooches along his jaw, feeling the gentle grasp of his burning fingertips… He was totally and utterly helpless, pressing into the touches and whining Zimelu’s name behind the gag. He was spoiling him, and he loved every last bit of it.

Suddenly, when Zimelu kissed right where his neck and shoulder met, he viciously bit down, his razor sharp teeth sinking into the silicone skin and oil leaking out. Eloni cried out in utter bliss as Zimelu’s long, burning hot tongue wriggled underneath the broken skin and started to lave at the sensitive circuits, the wires and transistors. Eloni moaned as drool trickled down from his gag and he squirmed around for him, putting on a show just for him.

Zimelu still pulled the gag down, strings of saliva attached to it as he cleared his throat and coughed a bit. Zimelu wanted explicit consent for this part, given just what happened to him in the past.

“Eloni… I’m… I’m gonna finger you, alright? Do you want to go through with this…?” Zimelu cautiously asked. He had a feeling he knew what the answer would be, but it never hurt to make sure.

“Y-Yes… P-Please ‘Melu…!” he whined, making Zimelu’s heart flutter with his nickname. Zimelu calmed his temperature for just a moment, leaning down and kissing him tenderly, relishing in his green apple taste. He just loved him so much…

“Okay… Get ready, sweetheart…” he said as he placed the gag back in his mouth and went down to his lube dripping asshole. He ever so carefully pressed a burning finger into his sensitive, delicate ass, and he felt around until he found his prostate. Eloni was crying out in bliss and thrashing from how good it all felt, the pain so delicious. But it still wasn’t enough. He felt empty. He needed to be filled up, filled up by the older robot. He needed to be stretched out by his massive, fat dick.

As if reading his mind, Zimelu pulled his finger out, a string of lube connecting it to his ass. Eloni was wiggling around, whimpering and making needy little noises for Zimelu as he felt him line up at his entrance. Zimelu mouthed at his neck as he pushed in, stretching Eloni nice and wide as his dick reached intense temperatures that only a robot could withstand. He slowly moved in and out as he peppered his neck with hot little pecks, nibbling at his jaw.

“M-Mmmnnn! Mhluh!” Eloni cried into the gag. Tears of pure pleasure were slipping out from under his blindfold, and he was aching in such a good way. This was NOTHING like that horrible, horrible night with those so called “fans”, where he was afraid and alone. Instead, he was right here, in the arms of the strong bot he looked up to, being loved and reassured. It burned so good, and Zimelu was whispering words of encouragement and praise to him.

He felt so safe in his arms. Zimelu ground right up against his prostate, and pressed tender, warm smooches to his neck as he groaned and finally filled him up with his molten seed. Eloni cried out and came hard, shivering and twisting around as his green apple seed spilled everywhere on his stomach and chest.

It was too much for Eloni, and he fainted, falling into an endless void of pleasure…

\---

Zimelu took in the damage he had done to Eloni. He had just gotten done repairing patches of skin, mending the bite mark on his neck, and repairing the nerve endings on the inside of his ass. Eloni was sitting with cold packs on him, and he had the dopiest, most blissed out smile on his face.

“You know, if only Purl was here, you’d be cooled down a lot faster by now…” Zimelu offhandedly mentioned. Eloni’s head was then filled with images of Purl-hew running his cool tongue down the burnt areas of his skin, laving away and making him shiver…

“O-Oh, could we maybe do that BEFORE my next birthday? Please, Zimelu~?” he said, bouncing up and down a little.

Zimelu only smirked and ruffled his hair, before placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

“Calm down, bro. You need to just rest for now before we make any plans…” he said. Eloni stared at him with an almost evil glint in his eyes.

“Make me, bro~” he dared, leaning up into Zimelu’s space. Of course, he wasn’t prepared for Zimelu to suddenly pounce on top of him. “H-Hey, wait, what are you-” he tried to get out, before his breath was taken away as Zimelu suddenly started to attack his sides. “H-Hey, fuhuhuhucking cheater!” Eloni giggled.

Zimelu only responded by nuzzling his nose with Eloni’s as his hands slipped up into his armpits, making Eloni squeal in delight as he tickled him senseless~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive, just sleeping too much.
> 
> Also fun fact: I burned myself with molten chili maybe 5 days ago, so I also have a burn on me! What fucking luck.


	16. Eloni x Purl-hew - Meowch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloni wants to get fucked roughly by cat Purl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still alive... Life has just been awful, and I am pushing my own grief aside to focus on helping another friend of mine instead.
> 
> But enough of that for now, let's get on with the smut warnings:
> 
> Eloni x Purl, petplay, roughness, bondage, robotic gore, tongue baths.

For Eloni’s birthday wish with Purl-hew, Eloni was curious about Purl’s cat form. He always wondered… Did he have claws? Sharper teeth? A rough tongue? A barbed dick? It had been a while since he saw it, after all.

“You’re curious about all that, Eloni?” Purl asked. Eloni shook his head up and down. “Well… Let me show you, in that case…” Purl said, focusing.

Cute blue car ears and a blue cat tail sprouted out of him, and his feet and hands turned to paws. Purl stuck his tongue out, and Eloni could already feel himself dribbling at the site of his rough, bristled tongue. Purl also flexed his paws, and out came some sharp looking claws. Purl smiled, and Eloni could only imagine him biting down on his neck…

“As for my dick… You’ll just have to find that out for yourself, won’t you~?” Purl said as he gestured Eloni to his bedroom.

Eloni gulped as he followed, imagining just what he would do to him…

\---

Eloni was tied down nice and snug as Purl prowled around him. Eloni was gagged, and he was currently squirming around in anticipation. Purl looked absolutely evil in the dim light as it glinted off his fangs and claws.

He then ran his claws down Eloni’s skin, teasing him by not actually piercing it. Down his neck, his chest, his ribs. Eloni was squirming and whining so much by the time he reached his sensitive thighs, before he FINALLY pressed down hard enough to leave gashes.

Eloni spurted pre and dribbled from his pussy when Purl’s rough cat tongue lapped away at the gashes, the bristles burning so good, before he took to licking juuuuust under the head of his dick. Eloni was squealing at the sensation, before bucking and arching his back hard as his lapped at his balls. Eloni knew where he was headed next, but he was still unprepared for the sheer sensory overload that was his rough tongue against his clit. Eloni was wiggling around and mumbling into the gag, tears of pure pleasure streaking down his cheeks as Purl continued for a good while.

Then, after making Eloni squirt a few times, he pulled back. He then licked at his plush inner thighs, and loved the way that Eloni shivered and shook, especially when he dragged his fangs along them. He was starting to get into the role of a predator, and he looked up at the poor bot as his tail flicked back and forth.

“You know… You’re all tied up and helpless… So you wouldn’t be able to stop me if I were to bite into these soft, delicious looking thighs…” he purred, a sinister tone in his voice as Eloni’s heart sped up and he whined. A brief pause followed, before Purl sunk his teeth into his thigh, making Eloni whimper and flush. Purl nipped all along them, marking him up and lapping at the bite marks, the stinging sensation like pure bliss to Eloni.

Purl then nipped up his sides, and chuckled when he saw how hard his cute little nipples were. Eloni threw his head back and whined when he lapped at his nipples, his rough tongue rubbing them raw and therefore making them even MORE sensitive. He’d bite them from time to time, before going back to driving him crazy with his incessant licking.

“Uhhhhl…” Eloni moaned into his gag. He just wasn’t letting up, and he could feel his mind slowly melting away. While not as sensitive as Zimelu’s, Eloni’s chest was still a weak spot of his, and Purl knew just how to make him melt as he licked everywhere. Eloni was mumbling and drooling, his head turned to the side and exposing his neck. Of course, that just gave Purl an idea…

He cried out when Purl viciously bit his neck, his tongue wriggling under the tear and licking up the oil that spurted from it. Eloni couldn’t take it anymore, and he came, hard. He was whining and wiggling all around as Purl filled his neck up with bite marks and tears, slipping his tongue underneath them and slurping up his oil. Eloni was panting hard by the time he finished, Purl looking at him in a feral manner as he suddenly clambered on top of him.

“Gonna breed you… Breed you good…” Purl mumbled as his barbed dick was suddenly pressing against Eloni’s wet pussy. Eloni’s clit was twitching and throbbing as Purl roughly pushed inside of him, and started to fuck him hard. The burning sensation was intense, but oh so good to Eloni as he screamed into his gag.

Purl ended up biting his ear so hard, that a chunk came off. His claws raked down his back, leaving long trails that bled black oil everywhere, making an absolute mess. By the time Purl had fucked Eloni for several rounds and wrecked his cunt, he was just a total mess. He was so battered and hurt… But he loved it all.

Of course, that simply wouldn’t do. Purl would never let his partner suffer such injuries without intense aftercare afterwards…

\---

Purl used high tech tools that Neon had made for them to use on themselves. Lasers that would mend silicone skin, patches that would generate fresh silicone, and plenty of other delicate and tiny tools. Purl was always so talented whenever he was fixing up one of his brothers, cleaning them, and if truth be told? Eloni held these moment near and dear to his electric heart.

Just hours of slow, gentle aftercare and pampering as he was fixed up by Purl. Eloni was in a daze, almost, as he laid back in Purl’s arms and let him mend his broken skin. After he was finally, finally finished, he pulled Eloni into a heart crushingly tender kiss, holding his head as he gently ran his hand through his hair and ruffled it, making Eloni shiver and whine.

Purl pulled back, and peppered kisses all along his neck as Eloni squirmed a bit, before he planted one last smooch on his jaw and then pulled back to gaze deep into his eyes, Eloni melting under his stare.

“You did so good for me, Eloni… You were a good little prey for me… I think you deserve an extra reward for that~” Purl purred, Eloni confused as Purl suddenly tied his legs together, followed by his arms. And heavy tape was wrapped around his mouth as well. Oh boy… What did he have in store for him?

Eloni let out a muffled yelp as Purl started to lick him with his rough cat tongue again. Only this time, the licks… They tickled. A LOT. He was going to give him a tongue bath, something very intimate and personal… But it was going to be utter ticklish hell, it seemed~

“H-Hhhhmpgh! Nnnnhnhnhnhnhn~!” Eloni whined into the gag. He was squirming around as Purl shut his eyes and licked him from top to bottom. He got behind his ears, got his neck. He lifted his arms and got at his sensitive pits, loving how he shrieked into the gag. He spent extra time on his sensitive chest, licking his nipples with his rough tongue and making him dribble pre as he shivered and whined.

He licked down his heaving ribs and sides, licked down his belly as he spent extra time on his navel, lapped at his thighs… But he kept going lower. Eloni’s breath hitched as he felt Purl ever so gently hold his feet in his hands, his foot upgrades out and exposed. 1010 always DID have ultra sensitive feet, since they weren’t used to feeling anything down there in the first place. Eloni could only TRY to prepare himself for the feeling.

Of course, he still failed. Feeling that rough, ticklish tongue lap away at his sensitive soles, his heels, each individual toe, and go between them… Eloni was laughing so hard into the gag. At the same time… It felt good. So, so good! Eloni was stuck crying out in laughter and in bliss as the ticklish sensations started to feel good.

Each lick sent a pang of pleasure down to his dick, and Eloni was breathing hard through his nose as he cried out into the gag. His feet where licked raw by the barbed tongue, and they were getting more sensitive with each lick, it seemed. Purl knew that Eloni was getting close, so he planted a kiss on each sole, before he suddenly started to lick back up his legs, his thighs…

...Before licking at his balls. Eloni was thrashing around as much as he could, the sensation hellishly ticklish AND amazingly good at the same time. Eloni was letting out strings of binary gibberish as Purl just kept at it. Purl knew that Eloni was going to cum just from this, and he let it happen. Eloni let out a shivery whine as Purl kept licking him through his orgasm, before Purl stopped, not wanting to overstimulate the poor thing.

Purl then untied and ungagged him, before he pulled him into a snuggling session. Eloni peppered his ears with kisses as he purred hard, a rumble resonating in his chest as he would push into Eloni’s kisses.

Eloni and Purl ended up falling asleep with each other, Eloni stroking Purl’s messy hair and letting him nuzzle up into his arms. He was such a good boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might know just who I'm referring to, but eh.
> 
> What happened happened. And we can only move forward. And that's what I plan to do.
> 
> I'm gonna keep writing smut and stories... Can't get rid of me that easy~


	17. Eloni x Haym - Uwaaaaaaa~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloni wants to fuck Haym like they do in those naughty animes~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the stupid hentai tropes and cliches are here, folks! Guilty pleasure tbh///
> 
> Eloni x Haym, schoolgirl uniform, condoms, teacher/student role-play, foot fetish, tickling.

For Eloni’s birthday wish with his dear, sweet Haym… He wanted to try something, something he found just a bit embarrassing. He blames Sayu for getting him into watching certain cartoons for adults… And for liking the dumb cliches and tropes in them.

One in particular.

“Golly, ‘Loni… Never thought you’d like the “student-teacher romance” plot!” Haym chirped as he looked through the costumes. They were at the mall in the Akusuka district, and they were in a cosplay/costume shop. Haym was looking all throughout the story, trying to find the right clothes. It was surprisingly hard to find a schoolgirl uniform… Most likely because of how popular they are.

“Y-Yeah, well… Something about it just… I don’t know, man…” Eloni stuttered. He had no idea why he found it so appealing… The unfairness of the relationship? The ultimate taboo of it all? Just the idea of someone in a position of authority using their power for perverted means, especially on someone so helpless? He just didn’t know…

Haym and Eloni managed to pick all the clothes they would need for their little role play session, and Eloni could hardly wait.

He was going to help the younger robot with some _hard_ schoolwork…

\---

Eloni was tapping on the desk he had set up, nervous. He was wearing a snazzy white dress shirt, a green tie and glasses, and black dress pants. His hair was down in his normal wavy ponytail, and he managed to calm his electric heart down just in time for Haym to walk through the door. His jaw dropped.

Haym was wearing a super tight white sailor school uniform with a big yellow bow. It was almost see through and did NOTHING to hide his already perky nipples. He had on shiny black dress shoes and white thigh high stockings. His yellow skirt was incredibly small and just BARELY hid his pastel yellow-and-white polka-dot panties that were at least 2 sizes too small for him. And to complete the ensemble, Haym’s long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with a big white bow holding it in place as his bangs covered one eye.

A knowing smirk painted Haym’s face as he could feel Eloni’s eyes traveling up and down and back up again, all over his incredibly sexualized parody of a schoolgirl looking for some help on some _really tough_ homework.

He then easily stepped into the role, walking up to Eloni with feigned hesitation in his steps.

“E-Excuse me, Sensei… I was wondering if you could help me with my schoolwork? It’s just so haaaaaaaaaaard!” he whined, before giving Eloni the biggest puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen. Eloni was sweating bullets, before he calmed himself and cleared his throat.

“Well… I COULD help you out… If you’re willing to _prove to me_ just how BADLY you wanna pass…” Eloni said in a stern voice that sent shivers down Haym’s spine. Of course, Haym went right back at it and feigned innocence as he pointedly started at Eloni’s crotch.

“W-What ever could you mean by THAT, Sensei…?” Haym asked, before gasping when he saw Eloni’s dick and balls flop out. “Oh man, it’s sooooooo big! How will it fit in me?!” Haym said. In reality, Eloni had the shortest dick of 1010 while Haym had the longest, and Eloni knew it was just a part of the role-play… But he still couldn’t help the flush on his face when he said that.

“If you want it to fit… I’d get it nice and wet…” Eloni huffed as Haym then got down on his knees. Eloni was sweating bullets trying to keep his composure steady as Haym gently placed his hands on his lap as he sat down in the chair and reclined, groaning when Haym pressed a kiss to the very tip.

Haym was savoring his taste, his green apple flavor as if it was his first blowjob all over again. Planting sloppy kisses along the shaft, slowly swirling his electric, tingly tongue around the tip. He pressed kisses to his massive balls, bring a hand down to grope and massage them as he played with them, loving Eloni’s reactions. He eventually got into a steady rhythm, letting Eloni grab his ponytail to guide him up and down, and he plead with his eyes, both pretending to be innocent… While at the same time, desperately, silently pleading with him to shoot his load down his throat.

Eloni didn’t last long as he groaned and held Haym down. He shot his green apple cum down his throat, and Haym made the lewdest sounds he had ever heard in a LONG while, noisily gulping down his seed.

“Ahhhh… D-Did I earn a passing grade, Sensei…?” Haym asked as he looked up at Eloni.

Eloni only responded by picking him up and slamming him onto the desk. Haym gasped as he groped at his plush thighs, before pulling his wet underwear over to the side, exposing his adorable, tight little pussy, his dick put away for now. Haym temporarily let his guard down to enjoy Eloni’s skillful finger, the way he spread his pussy out with two fingers while he used his thumb to rub small, slow circles on his clit.

“A-Ah… Sensei… N-Not therrrrrrre… I-I’ll get… Get pregnant… My daddy’s gonna kill me if I get pregnant…!” Haym whined, trying his hardest to remember his lines as Eloni withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean.

“Ah, I have JUST the solution for that…” Eloni said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little package: A condom roll. He took one off and tore it open, shakily guiding it onto his dick before he lined it up with Haym’s flushed, slick pussy. “T-Today… Today I will make you mine…!” Eloni said, picking Haym up somewhat off the desk as he pressed forward, Haym letting out a shivery little moan as his dick popped into him.

“F-Fuck… Missed this…” Haym whispered, before he threw his arms around his neck and got back into the role of a virgin schoolgirl getting her body rocked. “A-Ah, Sensei… Sensei!” he cried, not even needing to play anything up as Eloni hit all the right spots inside of him.

The condom helped him last longer, and they fucked for several long minutes as Eloni peppered Haym’s neck with kisses, before nibbling at his ear and whispering dirty things to him. Eloni finally thrust deep into him, and filled the condom. He carefully pulled out, and pulled the condom out, before tying it up… And retrieving another one.

“We’re not stopping… Until we’ve used up every single one~” Eloni husked, Haym gulping and getting ready for one hell of a ride…

\---

About an hour later, Haym had little condoms all wrapped up next to him. He had started to untie them and drink them for Eloni, or pour them on his messy uniform. He looked like a total slut, and Eloni had worked him over thoroughly. Haym was finally worn out, Eloni having gotten his shirt off at some point and his pants around his ankles as he collapsed onto him and hugged him tight.

Eloni pulled Haym into a cum covered kiss, and he stroked his messy hair. He then helped get everything cleaned up before he carried Haym into the bathroom with him. They got a nice, steaming hot shower going, and Eloni decided to give Haym an extra reward for indulging him in such an unusual birthday wish…

“H-Hey, what are you…!” Haym said as Eloni grabbed his foot. There was a built in seat in this particular shower, and Haym was laying back on it as he moaned. Eloni had popped his toes in his mouth and lapped between them. It tickled like hell, but to Haym, that was utter bliss. “O-Oh fuck…” he moaned as Eloni massaged his tender sole. He then popped off and kissed each toe, before looking back up at him with a gentle smile on his face.

“Thank you for doing this, Haym… Now… I just want you to relax and let your mind melt away…” he said as he dragged his velvety soft tongue up his arch, making Haym shiver and let out a giggly moan. “Melt away like the water down the drain~”

Haym’s moans and giggles were renewed as he switched to his other foot and Haym’s dick popped out. He jerked off while Eloni tickled and massaged his ultra sensitive feet, throwing his head back and shivering for what was undoubtedly only the first time that night as steam billowed around them~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eloni has honestly probably tried lots of weird things from Ja- Er, Akusukan porn.
> 
> I'm talking nose hooks, body writing, hardcore degradation, getting bathed in cum... Gotta write that shit sometime///


	18. Haym x Rin - Sweetest Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haym wants to use Rin as something to just lick food off of. Rin comes to love it~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monke brain demands lots and lots of tickle whenever Haym is involved, what can I say? And fun fact: Rin is physically the oldest while Haym is the youngest in my canon!
> 
> Haym x Rin, foodplay, licking, tickling, foot fetish, fluff.

For Haym’s birthday wish with Rin… He wanted to do something rather simple, rather tame. He didn’t wanna throw Rin for a loop or anything, didn’t want him to be stressing himself out.

“Foodplay…?” Rin said when Haym suggested it to him. “Well… I’ve never really done it. Don’t see the appeal in eating, after all… But it sounds like fun!” Rin said.

“Oh, it will be fun! I mean, I’ll mostly be the one eating it… You’ll still be vital, though!” Haym chirped.

“Oh? How so…?” Rin asked.

Rin didn’t like the almost evil smile that spread across Haym’s face as he took him to his bedroom…

\---

Rin was tied to the bed, his arms high above his head, and his legs spread. He was currently squirming in anticipation as Haym was busy getting supplies. He had a container of something brown, and a paintbrush. Rin just knew that this was going to be slow and torturous for him.

“Chocolate sauce… You know I’ve always loved chocolate~” Haym chuckled. It’s true: It was the first food he ever tasted, and was responsible for them getting their food upgrades in the first place when it melted and ruined his circuits.

Haym dipped the paintbrush in the sauce, and got started. Rin was squirming a LOT, but he still managed to make swirls and squiggles on him. His arms had lines of it going down, further and further until it reached his armpits. Haym spent extra time slowly slathering it in the hollows, loving how Rin giggled and squirmed, how his cheeks glowed bright and he bit his lip, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to keep some dignity.

He trailed the brush over his chest, making swirls until he was swirling it around his nipples. Rin was freely moaning and hard by now as he tickled his adorable little nipples, getting them nice and coated with the chocolate sauce as Haym nudged his knee against Rin’s cute little balls. He then trailed the brush down, painting each rib as Rin practically vibrated with held in laughter. His stomach got cute little swirls all over it, and Rin was practically tearing up when Haym swirled the brush around in his navel.

Down his thighs, his legs. Haym poured lots of chocolate onto his cute feet, and made sure to get between his toes as well, making Rin whine and shake with laughter. Then… Then Haym went up to his tight little asshole, and painted chocolate over it as well, loving his shivers. And then… He painted the chocolate over his dick, swirling juuuuust under the head, before leaving little swirls of it on his balls. He was finally ready, and looked over Rin, admiring his work of art as Rin’s vanilla pre dribbled back into his navel.

“God… I can’t WAIT to taste this, Rin… You did SUCH a good job being my sweet little canvas~” Haym purred, knowing just how weak the captain of 1010 was for praise. He then finally, finally bent down and got to work, his electric tongue sending erotic tingles through Rin’s nerve map.

Rin was a giggly little mess as Haym slowly, methodically cleared the chocolate off his body. Haym was so very skilled with his tongue, and he was by far the best tickler out of all the boys as well. He knew just how to take advantage of Rin’s sensitivity glitch, as well, and would pay attention to every little movement, every little moan as he tried to squirm away from his tongue. But Haym didn’t care to play fair, and instead left wispy, spidery tickles up his sides, making Rin HAVE to push back into his tongue.

“N-Nohohohohoho fair, Haym! Pleeeeehease stop~!” Rin shakily laughed. He was so sensitive, and these light, soft touches… He was so gentle. Haym never was into harder, rough tickles, and he prefer slow ones, ones that stretched out and made his mind melt and lose track of time.

Haym finally reached his armpits, and he took his time. 1010 could sweat, but even then, they had clean pits, dry and soft. Haym took his sweet, sweet time as he lapped and laved away at them, scooping the chocolate up with his tingly tongue and making Rin whimper as tears ran down his smiling face~

Haym then went on to his cute little nipples, lapping at them and making Rin buck his hips, more vanilla pre leaking onto him and mixing oh so nicely with the chocolate. His nipples were white, and they were already perked up and hard. Haym sucked gently on them, before placing a tender smooch to each one and going down to his ribs.

He lapped at each one, long and slow strokes of his tongue as Rin started to cry with laughter. His ribs were his weak spot, after all, and he could feel more pre dribble out from him as he was so helpless to Haym’s touch. He was so horny from being so vulnerable and unable to defend himself… He just looked at Haym through bleary eyes as he swirled his tongue around his navel and licked the rest of the chocolate off his stomach.

He got to his ass, then… And Rin sobbed when he FINALLY licked him there. It felt so good, why did it feel so good? Did all that licking and tickling make him even MORE sensitive?! He felt like he was losing his mind by the time he was licking just under the head of his adorable little dick… And then he was laughing yet again in between desperate moans when he licked his balls.

Haym then gave Rin a blowjob. He was always good at them, since he had an oral fixation. He easily swallowed all of Rin’s length, and he let Rin fill his mouth with his cum. Vanilla mixed with chocolate… He brought it up to Rin’s mouth and made out with him, the both of them enjoying the cream filling~

“A-Ah… Oh FUCK, Haym… Thank you for that…” Rin panted. He was worn right out. He really loved foodplay now that he gave it a try, and hoped he could do it again some time.

“We’re not done yet, Rin~” Haym purred.

Shit. His feet. Rin tried his hardest to squirm around, but he was far too tired as Haym tied his feet together. He made sure they were nice and snug, and even tied his two toes together. Shit… He was REALLY helpless right now, and Haym looked like he was STARVING.

Rin WAILED when Haym started to lick at his feet. His electric tongue was maddening, licking at his tender arches and his soft, sensitive soles. 1010 always had extra sensitive feet since they used to only have nerveless shoe-feet… But combined with Rin’s sensitivity glitch, this was both heaven AND hell at the same time.

“PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEASE! HAAAAAAAAAYM!!!” Rin was freely thrashing around as much as he could, but Haym had a vice grip on his legs, and the binds wouldn’t break no matter what. Haym then lapped at each toe, and Rin could only DREAD what was next…

Haym licked between his toes, his tongue sending Rin into an absolute spiral of pleasure and ticklish agony. Haym started to jerk off as Rin FINALLY snapped and started to instead moan out for him. Rin was addicted to these sensations, he wanted more… He never wanted this to stop, he was SO so close!

Rin seized up and came yet again. Haym had long since cleaned all the chocolate off his feet, but now… He was obsessed with the slight, mild vanilla taste of them. And Asimov above, they were so soft… So sensitive… So adorable… So PERFECT. Every part of Rin was perfect as he was the face of the band, and it seemed that he feet were no exception. But Haym still needed something… Something more…

Rin was confused as Haym suddenly shoved his foot in front of his mouth and exposed his foot upgrade for him. He looked at Rin with pleading eyes…

...And Rin knew what to do. A single lick between his big toe was all it took as he was sent spiraling into an orgasm, his toes twitching cutely in front of Rin’s face. Rin kept licking him throughout it, Haym whining HARD. Each of the boys had a sensitivity glitch of some kind, and Haym’s was in his feet, being 5 times more sensitive than everyone else, even RIN’S.

Soon, Haym finally stopped licking Rin’s feet, if only so that RIN could focus on licking HIS. Rin had no problem, it WAS Haym’s birthday after all… And seeing the youngest bot absolutely writhe with pleasure between his melty, blissful giggles… It was more than he could ever ask for. Haym pushed through the overstimulation, in fact actually LIKING it as he was sent into orgasm after orgasm.

Haym eventually just stopped jerking off all together when he started to dry orgasm. He was so adorable in Rin’s eyes as he would grip the bed sheets and shiver, throwing his head back as he whimpered and spread his toes out even more for Rin to lave between. He was addicted, and wanted Rin to keep going until he passed out… But Rin wouldn’t have any of that. Haym untied him, and let the eldest bot take him into his arms and cradle him.

“Shhhh, shhhhhhhhhhhh… It’s okay Haym, it’s okay…” Rin whispered, pressing a heart-crushingly gentle kiss to his forehead and stroking his long, loose hair. Haym was still shivering, his feet still tingly and sensitive as Rin snuggled him close. He was always so fragile…

Rin finally felt Haym fall asleep in his arms, and he held him close to his chest, smiling at him as he just knew his dreams were pleasant~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhh lots of tickles. Lots of licking. Lots of fluff. GOD I loved writing this chapter///
> 
> The HaymHew chapter tomorrow is gonna be WILD, it's been done for months now~


	19. Haym x Purl-hew - Nii-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haym wants to be dommed as hard as Purl can manage.
> 
> And _oh boy does he manage alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. Yeah. The whole "nii-chan" thing might make me a wee bit feral///
> 
> Haym x Purl-hew, incest role-play, intense edging and orgasm denial, tickling, shibari, suspension, badly translated Japanese.

“I’ve never been dommed by Purl-hew before…” Haym muttered aloud. It was time for his birthday wish, and he had an idea of what he wanted when it came to Purl-hew, alright: To be dommed by his strict, cold “Nii-chan”.

“Haym… You’re making a big mistake.” Zimelu flat out said. “Do you even know how he acts when he’s a dom?” he asked. Haym just smirked and nodded. “Then why on earth…”

“Because he can’t be THAT bad! I already made him a moaning mess so many times, that poor thing can’t dom to save his life~!” Haym chuckled.

Zimelu just stared blankly at Haym, before smirking. He knew that Haym was gonna get his ass handed to him, that he would eat his words.

“Well, okay. You can go ask him. But don’t say I didn’t warn you~” Zimelu snorted, before getting Purl.

Haym then asked Purl to dom him. Purl floundered, wondering if the little ray of sunshine fell on his head and jolted his motherboard loose.

“A-Are you… Sure?” Purl-hew asked. He got rather intense when he was a dom, and Haym wanted him to go all out.

“Of course! I want you to give me your worst, man!” Haym said, getting excited. Purl just sighed, and took him by the hand to the playroom.

At least he could give him a ride he’d never forget.

\---

“N-Nnnnngh!” Haym whined into his gag. Purl-hew was nearby, sitting in a chair and flipping through military news on his phone. Haym was completely suspended in the air next to him, having been subjected to one of Purl’s masterful suspension ties. Intricate rope patterns were all over his body, driving him nuts as they rubbed against him. He had a nice, big ball gag in his mouth, drool pattering onto the ground below. His restrains and gag were all a bright blue, a reminder of who he belonged to at that moment. And to top it all off, his hair was down and he had a bright blue collar on, looking like an animal at this rate more than anything.

“Oh, hush now.” Purl said as he reached over and started to jack poor Haym off. His dick was out, but his orgasm protocols were deactivated. His cunt and ass were both being stretched by massive vibrators. “You really are overreacting, you know. It’s only been 4 hours… That’s not a long time at all.” Purl coldly said, his thumb teasing the head of Haym’s dick as he whimpered and swayed.

“Mmmmnnnnn… ‘Uhl…” Haym whimpered. The way he dragged his fingertips across his length was sheer torture. Purl was just relaxing away as he slowly jacked him off, still not even looking up from his phone as he just treated him like he was an object, just another piece of the furniture. He then squeaked when he felt Purl unhook him from his suspension. He was still nice and tied up snug, though, as he was taken over to the bed nearby.

“Well, I might as well give you a nice little teaser. You HAVE been behaving rather well, after all…” Purl said, setting him down before he went to the “toy” chest nearby to find something he knew would drive Haym nuts.

Haym started to breathe faster when he saw Purl approach him. In his hands were two anti-static brushes. Two ticklish, teasing as all hell brushes that Purl had grown to love using on others.

“You seem to be extra responsive today… Perhaps we should test and see just HOW responsive, hmm~?” he purred, swiping the brushes along his nipples. Haym groaned and bucked his hips as the brushes were teasing his sensitive tips, swirling around the buds… Everything was pure torture as he wanted to cum so, so badly already, but simply couldn’t. Purl never went faster, never went harder. He was content to just tease the crap out of poor Haym, make him a squirmy little mess.

The brushes then ghosted down his sides, Purl smirking as he indulged in a little tickle torture. Haym was squeaking and squealing so nicely, after all, and he would only drip harder, his cum leaking as his lube also puddled up underneath him. Seeing his little ray of sunshine this helpless, this vulnerable… He loved it. He loved making him realize just how much he messed up when he requested that he dom him as hard as he could.

Haym expected Purl to be rough, but instead, he was met with an ice cold dom who sent shivers down his spine when he looked into his eyes. A dom that would tease him relentlessly. A dom that would turn him into an obedient little boy. He shivered and giggled when the brushes went down to his inner thighs, tickling the inside of them and purposely avoiding his groin. Haym whined as he thrust his hips up, trying to get Purl’s attention. Shame he knew exactly what he was trying to do.

“Beg.” Purl said. Haym looked at him, confused. “Did I stutter? Beg, dearest little Haym.” Purl said, going back up to his sides to tickle him. Haym squirmed around, trying to beg through the gag but failing each time. “Hmm, guess you don’t want any relief. What a shame.” Purl said as his smile glinted in the dim light. Haym could only whine and giggle adorably as the brushes teased at him, making their way up behind his ears as he squealed into his gag, his drool dripping down his cheeks.

Purl-hew eventually got bored, and hung Haym back up in the suspension tie. Back to browsing. Back to listening to Haym whine.

Haym’s world started to blur together as Purl would occasionally reach up to tease him, jack him off. He would whine so sweetly for him, and Purl was proud knowing that this was ALL for HIM, and ONLY him. His little sunshine was finally being put in his place, finally getting some discipline that he so desperately needed all these years, and Purl couldn’t get enough of his whines, his teary-eyed face, his twitching dick and drooling cunt…

“Hhhnnngggmmmph…” Haym groaned, swaying as he was held in the air next to Purl, who had a healthy rhythm by now. Haym could feel himself slipping away, slipping into subspace as he was mercilessly teased for hours on end, denied orgasm the entire time as everything just buzzed away and Purl would stroke at his dick.

12 hours had passed. Haym was completely in subspace by now, floating free as everything was a blur and time didn’t exist. Purl had noticed that he was rather quiet now, and decided to look over at him. He felt butterflies in his stomach chamber when he saw how dazed Haym was, how flushed his face and body was as he just moaned into his drool covered gag.

“Poor thing… I’ll give you another chance…” Purl whispered as he slowly worked the drool covered gag out of his mouth. “Tell me what you want, Haym.”

「お兄ちゃん…」was all that Haym could gasp out, his mind clouded with lust and unable to even speak English as he was completely enamored with the strict older bot, being tied up and helpless just for him.

Purl-hew felt a jolt of arousal go straight down to his dick as he blushed. He pulled Haym in for a kiss, tangling his tongue with his and stroking his hair, before he placed the gag back in his mouth.

“S-So cute… You did well, 日光, you deserve a reward…” he said, making Haym whine at his nickname. He unhooked him from the suspension tie one last time, before setting him on the bed again. He reactivated his orgasm protocols, and grabbed the brushes again. Time for some intensive care from his loving “nii-chan”…

He targeted his clit, swirling the soft brushes around it and tickling it as Haym whined HARD and came. His cum shot out and landed all over him as he moaned desperately, thrusting his hips in the air as he did so.

But then, he targeted his dick. He swiped the brushes all up and down the sides, tickling and tormenting him as he focused on the tip and teased the head. He blushed himself at the cries of ecstasy escaping from Haym’s lips as he came hard yet again. He eventually ended up fainting, and Purl-hew could only kiss his forehead as he got him all untied and carried him to his room…

\---

“Th-That was… Amazing…” Haym huffed, still worn the fuck out as he was wrapped in at least 5 fluffy blankets. Purl-hew was blushing the entire time as he made Sayu’s famous honey bubble tea for him.

“I-I feel like I went too far…” Purl admitted as he watched Haym sip the tea up, swallowing a bubble as honey dribbled from his lips.

“Nonsense. You… I asked you to dom me as hard as you could and… You delivered~” Haym chuckled. Purl blushed harder as he took his cup away once he finished, before slipping under the covers with him and wrapping his arms around him to keep him warm. “Asimov, you really are clingy…” Haym said.

“...You think you’ll ever wanna do that again…?” Purl asked, before squeaking in embarrassment as Haym nuzzled his tickly electric cheek against his cool one.

“Of course~” Haym purred.

He definitely was treated to an intense experience he’d never forget… And he couldn’t wait to be dommed again~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purl is an ice cold dom, but deep down... He really DOES care for his sub and wants them to cum their brains out///
> 
> Next chapter is some sweetness before the next brutal one~


	20. Haym x Zimelu - Dairy Dairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haym wants some of Zimelu's sweet strawberry milk.
> 
> Zimelu bonds with the younger bot///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO boy. Lots of gentleness, sappy shit, intimacy ahead! And of course, my Zimelu can lactate due to events in another fic of mine, so there's that.
> 
> Haym x Zimelu, male lactation, guy with pussy, tenderness, bonding, light stomach expansion.

For Haym’s birthday wish with Zimelu… He wanted something sweet. More specifically…

“My milk, huh…” Zimelu said. Haym was blushing hard, his cheeks glowing bright as he looked down at his feet. He always wanted to drink more of his sweet, sweet strawberry milk, but never knew how to go about asking it without feeling super awkward.

“Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you kno-” Haym said, before Zimelu came up to him and pulled him close, putting a finger to Haym’s lips and making him blush furiously.

“Such a sweet little thing… Of COURSE I wanna do this, Haym. God… You should’ve told me sooner~” Zimelu purred, before pulling him into a kiss as Haym was shocked at first. He then was being pressed into the wall, his knees wobbling as he surrendered to him. Zimelu pulled back and smirked when he saw how flushed and out of breath he was, panting.

Zimelu then took him to his room. Haym could only gulp and get ready for this…

\---

Zimelu had his plates shifted to gray, and his nipples out. His pecs were fat and swollen with his milk, practically calling out to Haym, who looked at them and licked his lips as he saw some pink trickle out. Zimelu had Haym resting on his lap, cradling him. His hand ran through his hair as he gently smiled down at him, a sharp contrast to the rowdy punk persona he had out in public.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby…” Zimelu whispered, making Haym blush. He was by far the most masculine, macho member of 1010, but he seemed almost… Motherly at times like these. And his smile… It was as if he wanted to do nothing more than this for the rest of his life, like nothing else in the world mattered right now except for him and Haym.

Haym nervously latched onto his nipple, and began to suck. Zimelu couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he shuddered. Haym could taste the sweet strawberry, and he could already feel his head going fuzzy. Zimelu’s milk had some chemical in it that calmed whoever was drinking it. It also made whoever was drinking it horny. In other words, drinking his milk was pure bliss as all your worries melted away.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it… You like it, huh?” Zimelu softly said, getting a muffled noise of affirmation. Haym was hugging onto Zimelu, and he was lost in his taste. Zimelu just gently squished him against his pec, loving how close he was to Haym at the moment. Haym was the youngest member of 1010, and he always was the one thing that kept them all from falling apart. However, while he was busy smiling away and making everyone else smile… He was hurting on the inside. Depressed. Zimelu felt awful that he neglected to spend much time with little Haym, and he was making up for it however he could these days. So to have him currently calm and blissed out, laying in his arms as he suckled from him… It just warmed his heart.

“Mmmmmnnnn…” Haym moaned into his tit. Haym could feel himself getting wetter, having his cunt out instead of his cock. He wanted to rub his legs together, but he was just so calmed by Zimelu’s milk, that his legs were like jelly. Thankfully, Zimelu caught on when he felt some of his lube drip onto his lap, and he ever so slowly guided a finger down, rubbing slow, small circles on his clit. Haym whined and pressed against his chest more, suckling with a renewed vigor as Zimelu’s talented fingers made him feel even better. He felt so at peace right now…

“There we go, baby. That feel good? My fingers feel good?” Zimelu cooed as he switched to rubbing his clit with his thumb, sliding his other two fingers into his wet pussy, curling them to make Haym squirm even more. “Yeah… I’ll make you feel good, sweetie… I’ll take care of you…” he whispered as Haym’s eyes screwed shut and he whined into his chest, quivering as he came. “Ah… That’s one, baby… Let’s try and get more, alright?” he said.

Haym just whimpered. He was already starting to get slight bulge in his tummy. It was getting softer, squishier as he was filled up with milk. He was in such utter bliss, getting his clit rubbed and getting fingered while he suckled from Zimelu and got filled with his calming milk. He felt so close, so connected to him, and the words he was whispering to him, the way he looked down at him with such a gentle, genuine smile was…

Zimelu pulled his fingers out after Haym came a few more times. By now, he had a nice little tummy bulge, and Zimelu had an urge to rub it. Haym finally pulled off Zimelu’s nipple and moaned, the feeling so arousing right now for some reason.

“A-Ah… Fuck…” Haym huffed. “Although… I-I still wanna cum again… But I don’t want you to stop…” Haym mused. He wanted to feel Zimelu rub at his cunt some more, but he also wanted him to keep rubbing his belly. Suddenly, Haym was pushed back up to his nipple, and he latched on…

...Before gasping into his tit as he felt him LICK at his cunt. Zimelu had an unusually long tongue, being able to extended much farther than the others. His tongue had reached all the way down to his pussy, and the tip was lapping at his clit, teasing him as he shivered. Zimelu kept rubbing his belly, and kept stroking his hair as he held him against his chest.

Haym eventually came so many times he lost count. Everything ended with Zimelu eating Haym out properly as he went between his legs, lightly gripping his shaking thighs as he nipped at them and planted gentle, quick kisses to his clit. Haym’s belly had gone down a little, but it still had some nice squish to it as the milk was still in his system.

“You’re so cute, baby… You’re so cute for me… You did such a good job, drank so much…” Zimelu whispered between pecks to his labia. “You’re just the sweetest thing ever… I’m sorry for ignoring you all those years…” he then mumbled. He planted one last kiss on his clit, before he went up to Haym’s face and kissed him.

Haym shuddered at the taste of his own lube on his tongue, before whining as he gently stroked his hand down his stomach. God, why did it always feel so good to get a belly rub? It always made him weak in the knees, made him just melt…

“A-Ah… Thank you, ‘Melu… I-I love you so much…” Haym whispered. Zimelu pulled him closer and just hugged him, running his hand through his long, loose hair.

“You too, Haym… I’ll always love you, sweetie…” he promised as he kissed his forehead. Haym shivered as he buried his head between his pecs. His chest was so warm and soft… The perfect pillow~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zimelu is always so gentle and nice with Eloni and Haym, the two younger bots of 1010. He just wants to shower them with love, pamper them, hold them close...
> 
> ...And then tomorrow something COMPLETELY different, something VERY intense will be coming///


	21. Haym x Eloni - Lemon Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haym wants to act out a fantasy of his. He drops.
> 
> But he also gets some gentle love. He recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the second longest chapter at around 2.8k words. I mean, HayLoni IS my main ship, honestly. And I couldn't help but end on a sweet note after something so intense~
> 
> Haym x Eloni, rough sex, role play, name calling, master/slave kink, mild filth, injury, electrostim, feelings, dom drop, gentle sex, guilt over kinks, light tickling.

Haym’s birthday came up. He had a wonderful week of getting his wishes granted by the others. And now, it came time to have a wish granted by one of his lovers… Eloni.

But Haym felt a twist in his stomach. He had been having dreams, lately. Dreams about the time he found Eloni, almost dead as he was just a head and a torso, beaten up and torn. Haym was the first one to find Eloni like that, and the image of his abused body stuck in his motherboard for ages after that. He knew it would never go away.

The dreams he had… He would be doing all sorts of mean things to Eloni. Horrible, nasty things. Haym wanted to fucking puke whenever he thought of those dreams.

But at the same time… He would look down and realize that he was hard. Wet. He was disgusted with himself. He had no idea why was getting aroused at such horrible, horrible thoughts… He would be abusing Eloni, raping him. Calling him mean, awful things. In the dreams, Eloni was his slave. A punching bag for him to use and abuse and throw away when he was done.

Haym gathered all of his courage, and he told Eloni what he wanted him to do.

Eloni then had to convince HAYM to go through with it once he got unnaturally excited for it.

“Haym… I would LOVE to do this with you… It’s all just role play, so… This will be good for the both of us!” Eloni pleaded, grabbing Haym by the shoulders and clinging onto him, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes. A reverse a previous scenario…

“O-Okay, Eloni… Thank you for letting me do this… I’ll see you tonight…” Haym said as they then went about their day.

Eloni later went to sleep that night, already dripping wet in anticipation~

\---

Eloni only remembers getting knocked out and dragged out of bed. He then woke up and found himself strapped down to a table, his legs spread and his dick and cunt hopelessly exposed. He had a blindfold on, and a gag in his mouth, and he was already starting to squirm around in anticipation. He was so vulnerable, he could be so easily taken advantage of and he wouldn’t be able to see it coming, he wouldn’t be able to cry out for help, he wouldn’t be able to get away…

Eloni felt a hand run down his sensitive inner thigh, before a chilling warning was uttered to him:

“Don’t move.”

Eloni felt the hand tease up his thigh, before wrapping around his already throbbing dick and stroking. Eloni willed himself to stay as still as he could, letting his captor torment him as shivered just a little. Sweat was dripping down his body as his face, ears, neck and chest were flushed.

“Asimov… You’re in a strange place, being molested by someone who could kill you… And yet you’re THIS turned on?” Haym purred, his voice deeper than Eloni had ever heard it as his heart was pounding in chest. “If I didn’t know any better… I’d say you’ve had a fantasy about this~” Haym chuckled. Eloni couldn't help but whine and buck up into his hand at that. “Shame… And you were doing so well… Time for your punishment.” Haym said, his voice suddenly cold.

Eloni felt as Haym pressed against his inner thighs. Harder and harder, until he broke skin and made gashes down them. Just like the fateful night that Eloni was captured and tormented by “fans”. Eloni could only whine into the gag when Haym started to grope at his wires, stroke them and run them through his hand as he pulled on them…

...Before sending a shock through them. Eloni came HARD as he threw his head back and wiggled around on the table, trying to get away from his electric touch but failing.

“This is only the beginning… Slave~” Haym husked as Eloni finally melted. Slave… That’s what he was… He was a robot after all, he was made to serve… And he wanted to serve Haym so, so badly… He went out of his way to make his moans exaggerated for him, his movements more noticeable… But it’s not like he even needed to, as he was already squirming a fair bit and was moaning like crazy.

Eloni then gasped as he felt Haym press a finger to his clit. Pleasurable tingle ran through his finger, but Haym could EASILY turn those tingles into something painful… He whimpered and wiggled around, openly showing fear as more sweat dripped down his body and his cunt flushed red with need.

“Such a sensitive little spot right here… I could just shock it and make you scream…” Haym whispered, the tingles increasing as Eloni let out an absolutely whorish moan and got even wetter, his dick leaking pre onto his stomach. “But don’t worry… I’d never do that… I’d be a good owner…” Haym said, Eloni shivering at the word “owner”.

Eloni then let out a strangled cry as Haym pulled his finger back and replaced it with his tingly tongue, his soft lips. He sucked on it, his tongue lapping away ever so slowly at it. Everything was sheer sensory overload to poor Eloni, Haym making sure to drag everything out so that he could feel absolutely EVERYTHING. Eloni’s cunt always was nice and sensitive, as he wanted to have a big clit and noticeable labia… Which Haym was also tugging on ever so gently. He had lots to play with, and Eloni would always be made into a mess whenever someone paid attention to it.

Haym’s thumbs dipped into Eloni’s gashes on his thighs again, and ran over his exposed wires. All the while, Haym kept being unbearably gentle with Eloni’s pussy. Haym pulled back after Eloni squirted a few times, licking up his green apple lube, before he untied Eloni and took him off the table, making him kneel as he tied his arms behind his back again. He then took the gag off, along with his blindfold.

Eloni was treated to quite the sight: Haym with his hair down, covering one eye, reclining on a chair with his legs crossed. He looked… Disgusted with Eloni. And Eloni LOVED that. Suddenly, Haym’s foot was in his face. He had his old shoe feet instead of his newer ones… And the bottom looked like he had just gotten done walking in dirt laced with crap. Eloni gulped and shakily looked up at Haym.

“Well? Do I REALLY need to tell you what to do?” Haym asked. Eloni shook his head no, and got right to work. Yep, it WAS crap and dirt. Eloni fought back a heave and cleaned it all up, swallowing the filth before looking back up, just in time for Haym to shove his other foot in front of him. Eloni repeated the process, swallowing it. “What do you say, bitch?” Haym growled, making Eloni spurt some pre onto the ground. If truth be told, Haym was curious as to what Eloni would be saying when he asked him questions during this role play...

“Th-Thank you… For the meal, master…” Eloni stammered. “I-It’s fitting… For a lowly slave like me…” he said, his gaze averted and his head bowed. He was so submissive, and he had the obedient slave role down perfectly. Haym felt his dick throb inside his plates, so he let it out.

“Come up here.” Haym said. Eloni shuffled on his knees, getting his head between his legs. “Get to it, slut…” he said, sighing in bliss when Eloni started planting kisses on his long dick. Feeling him lick at his balls and kiss them, feeling his tongue lap at his head… It was heavenly. Eloni then swallowed ALL of Haym’s length, a feat few can do. Eloni bobbed up and down, getting faster and faster before Haym just grabbed him by his ponytail.

Haym used Eloni like he was little more than an onahole. He was rough, rougher than Eloni had ever seen, and Eloni had already cum a few times as he gagged nice and loudly for Haym. Soon, he was shoved all the way down as Haym shot his load down his throat, grinding a bit as Eloni obediently swallowed everything.

“G-Get on my lap…” Haym panted, still a bit winded. Eloni climbed up, his hands still behind his back, and was suddenly in shock when Haym slammed him down on his dick, going up his ass and pressing right against his prostate. Haym grabbed onto Eloni, and roughly fucked him, Eloni crying out in bliss as he let Haym have his way with him. “You wanna cum? Do ya?” Haym said, suddenly stopping his rough assault. Eloni whined yes. “Too bad. WORK for your release… I don’t feel like wasting my energy on you…” he growled.

Eloni whimpered as he rode his dick, gritting his teeth whenever it jabbed against his prostate. He wanted to cum so badly… He kept asking Haym if he could, getting told no each and every time. To make matters worse, Haym was ever so slowly fingering Eloni’s needy cunt, not giving his clit any attention other than an accidental rub here and there.

“Tell me what you are.” Haym commanded. “Tell me what you are and I’ll consider letting you cum, slave.” he said. Eloni shuddered and threw his head back, screaming to the ceiling.

“I-I’m your slave, I’m your worthless little fuck slave! I’ll be yours until I die! I-I’m only good for pleasing my master, use me all you want, please!” Eloni cried out, tears streaming down his face. He was slamming himself down on Haym’s dick and clenching so deliciously around his finger. “I-I wanna die on your dick, j-just die doing the only thing I’m good at! I only exist to give you pleasure, m-my feelings are irrelevant! Use me, use your little scrap heap whore…!” he shouted.

Haym suddenly pulled out of his ass, and replaced his finger with his dick as he slammed into Eloni’s cervix over and over again. He bit down on Eloni’s shoulder, and he started to get lost in the role as well.

“That’s right! Y-You’re not good for anything else! You only exist for ME and ME alone!!!” He growled. “I’ll fuck you, use you until the day you die! This is ALL you’re made for!” he yelled. He then pulled Eloni into a violent kiss. Teeth clashing with teeth, wrestling his tongue. Eloni still hadn’t cum yet, though… Haym didn’t let him cum. Haym remembered just in time to tell “CUM FOR ME!” as he came in unison with Eloni.

After pumping his womb full of his cum, Haym slumped back. Eloni was still recovering as he caught his breath again. But he looked at Haym and saw… Tears dripping down his cheeks?

“H-Hey… Hey! What’s wrong, Haym? D-Didn’t you like this…?” Eloni asked, worried now. When Haym’s hair fell out of his face… Eloni felt his heart twist when he saw just how sad he looked.

“I-I… I hurt you… A-And called you names…” Haym whispered in a thin, almost child-like voice. He was shivering and Eloni could feel him softening inside of him. “I-I’m so fucked up… Why was I even made…?” he mumbled.

Eloni’s ponytail formed a rudimentary hand, and it wrapped itself around Haym in a facsimile of a hug. Eloni pressed his forehead against Haym’s. Haym was always the most gentle member, not liking rougher kinks and always considerate of his partners when on top. Eloni knew that this must not be sitting right with him, even though Eloni loved every bit of it.

“Haym… I’m okay. You did good…” Eloni said, not knowing what else to really say to calm him down. Haym just sniffled and untied Eloni. Eloni got off of Haym, letting his dick slip out, before pulling him into a hug, rubbing his back as he let the younger bot cry into his shoulder. “I’m here, Haym. You hurt me in a good way, not a bad way… And we can just repair my silicone skin!” Eloni reassured. “I never felt unsafe… I never felt bad during all this… You were a good top, Haym…”

Haym sniffled as he pulled back. Eloni wiped a tear with his thumb and gazed into his wide eyes. His eyes always did fascinate him… He theorized they were a visual clue to his wide eyed, optimistic personality…

“I… I’m sorry for cryin’ like a fucking baby…” Haym whispered, before he was pulled into a tender, gentle kiss. Haym started hiccuping and crying all over again over how soft it was, hugging onto Eloni.

“Don’t be sorry, Haym. You did nothing wrong…” Eloni whispered. “I have an idea… Why don’t I end your birthday with something that I just KNOW you’ll love, alright?” he asked.

Haym paused, before nodding. They repaired Eloni’s skin, and then they went up to their bedroom…

\---

Haym was laying on his back, spread out before Eloni. His arms were loosely tied above his head, and his legs were spread. He was already flushed, his pussy out and aching with lust as he slowly panted.

“God, you’re so beautiful…” Eloni mumbled, making Haym’s cheeks glow bright. Eloni then bent down and started to kiss at Haym’s sensitive chest. The adorable little moans and squeaks he’d make when his velvety soft tongue ran over his nipples… They were intoxicating to Eloni. He swiped a thumb across the nipple that he wasn’t currently licking, teasing it and making Haym whine.

Eloni then kissed up his neck, his jaw, until he finally reached his mouth. When he was sure that Haym’s eyes were closed… He left spidery tickles down his inner arms, until he reached his armpits. It was SO hot to be lost in a kiss while Haym squirmed and made muffled little giggles into Eloni’s mouth as he scribbled his fingers in his sensitive hollows.

“Gentle… It’s always gentle with you… Always gentle and slow…” Eloni said as he puled back, adoring the breathy little giggles and “Please ‘Loni’s” he’d get as Haym wiggled around. Haym never actually tried to get away from the ticklish touch, however, in fact trying to push INTO it. Haym was always frustrated that his body would try to pull away from those sensations…

Eloni then decided to give the poor bot some mercy as he then kissed down his stomach, and kissed his puffy mound. Haym let out a moan and shook his hips in front of Eloni.

“Needy~” Eloni purred as he got to work, kissing hit clit and lapping at it. Haym’s legs wrapped around his head, and kept him close as he worked on him. He made Haym cum a few times, making sure that there was ample breaks between each orgasm. He wanted to go slow, after all. “Do you want my fingers?” he asked. Haym frantically nodded, and Eloni got to work. He didn’t really need to stretch him out since his dick was the smallest out of 1010, but Eloni knew that it never hurt to prepare. And besides, he’d take ANY reason to drag the foreplay out longer~

“O-Oh Asimov above… Th-That feels so good, ‘Loni…!” Haym groaned, clenching around his fingers as he swirled them around. “N-Need… Need you…” he moaned. Eloni didn’t tease him any further, instead lining right up with him and slowly pushing in.

“I love you… My sweet, sweet little ray of sunshine…” Eloni said as he touched his forehead to Haym’s. “God, without you… I don’t know, man. I-I wouldn’t be around… I love you so much, you just- you just don’t even know… You’ll NEVER fully know…” he gasped. Sweat dripping from the both of them as he ground against Haym’s cervix. “I… I-I love you so much…!” he cried as he got ready to cum.

“I-I love you too, I love you so much Eloni!” Haym whined. He was so close, he just felt so good all over, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Haym was done for when Eloni pressed a gentle, lips only kiss to him. They both came in unison, Eloni shivering as he pumped his green apple seed into Haym, and Haym’s pussy clenching around him, his clit throbbing. They just laid with each other after that, making out as Eloni ran his hands through Haym’s hair.

Eloni wasn’t lying when he said that Haym was his little ray of sunshine. He was the light of his life, the one person who was always there for him no matter what.

And he would always be by his side… He would always be with him, guiding him through his stormy life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter, just a short little conclusion!
> 
> Next to the PurlMelu beach day... This is one of my favorite chapters///


	22. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final message~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a wild ride. It worked on it with what I THOUGHT was a friend, came up with so many ideas with them. Said "friend" turned out to be a horrible person and left me and someone else hurting, aching and fucking spiraling.
> 
> I am now friends with that other person, and they have given me hope again.
> 
> I'll never stop, never stop writing shit for this fandom and writing fics in general. Onto the next kinky bullshit~!

And so, these are the wishes the boys had this year.

Who knows what the future will bring?

What kinky scenarios await?

One thing is certain... This tradition would continue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
